An Unexpected Comrade
by Sweet-4-Stabler
Summary: Elliot and Brian are undercover in OZ. . .Everyone at the squad is worried. . .EO Complete!
1. Lunch in the Park

**Title: **An Unexpected Comrade

**Author: **Sweet-4-Stabler

**Fandom: **Law and Order: SVU / OZ crossover

**Rating: **T - ?

**Pairing: **EO, Beecher/Stabler Friendship

**Disclaimer: **I rubbed my magic lamp and the genie wouldn't come out, so I guess I don't own either show yet. But maybe one day . . .

**Summary: **Elliot and Brian are undercover in OZ. . .Everyone at the squad is worried. . .EO

**A/N: **This is my second story involving OZ, but it is my first LO:SVU related story. I am in love with LO:SVU and I have seen all of them! One day Christopher Meloni will be MINE!

Lunch in the Park

October had been a particularly slow month for sex crimes in Manhattan, and it looked as if November was going to be just as slow. There hasn't been a new case in so long that even Elliot has finished his paperwork backlog.

Instead of pretending to be working, Elliot was just staring at his lovely partner, who just happened to be his girlfriend of eight months. Every time Olivia would catch him, he would just smirk and tell her 'I love you' through his eyes. She would just return his smile and give him the same look.

At around noon, Elliot's stomach started doing flips. This was only partially due to the fact that he hadn't eaten breakfast this morning and partially due to the nervousness of taking Olivia to lunch. Normally he wouldn't be nervous, but today was different. Today he is planning on proposing to her under their favorite tree in Central Park. He starts to mess with the ring in his pocket, mustering up the courage to ask her to lunch.

"Hey Liv" he called over their conjoined desks.

"Yeah" she said, finally looking up from a novel she had cleverly concealed under a few reports.

"Wanna grab some lunch? They just opened this new sushi place two blocks down. I thought maybe we could get take-out and picnic in Central Park."

"Sure, that sounds great!" she answered with a smile that melts Elliot heart every time.

They grabbed their coats and walked down the stairs in front of the 1-6. Once out of sight of the building, Elliot slipped his arm around Olivia's waist and Olivia leaned into Elliot's touch. They walk a few blocks in a peaceful silence, smiling at each other every few minutes. They were almost to the Sushi place when Elliot stopped suddenly. He turned her around and kissed her on the lips. Olivia was shocked at first then parted her lips to deepen the kiss. He then drew back, put his arm back around her waist, and continued down the street as if nothing had happened.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Olivia asked

"Do I need a reason to kiss the woman I love? Can't I just kiss her whenever I want? But if you have to know, I have wanted to do that all day. I missed you this morning."

She chuckled slightly and tightened her grip on his waist, "I missed you too, but you know that I can't stay the night at your apartment when your kids are coming over. And to answer your question, no, you can kiss me whenever you feel the need too."

"Well that is nice to know. I still don't understand why you wont stay when the kids are over. They know about us."

"Yes, they do know, but have you told Kathy? I know that it isn't important to you if she knows or not, but I think that if you don't tell her and then all of a sudden she walks in with the kids and finds us making out like teenagers on the couch, you may not like the repercussions."

"You're right. How do you always have the right answer?"

"I don't know, maybe it is just a gift."

They walked into the sushi restaurant, ordered their lunch, Elliot paid and they headed towards Central Park. As they walked toward 'their tree,' they were wrapped in each other's arms. Once they found the tree, Elliot sat down with his back against the trunk and motioned for Olivia to sit between his legs and lean against him. She settled comfortably in his lap and broke out the sushi.

After all the food was gone, they continued to sit there and relax in each other's company. As they were sitting there, Elliot bent his head down and started to kiss Olivia behind her ear and down her throat, finally ending up on her lips. As they deepened the kiss, Olivia turned around and straddled Elliot's legs. She put her arms around his neck and played with the hairs at his nape. He looped his arms around her waist and started to run one hand up and down her back and played with her hair with the other.

They parted and Elliot rested his forehead on Olivia's. After he caught his breath, he decided that now was as good a time as ever to go for it. He reached into his pocket and got the ring and held it in the palm of his hand. He looked Olivia in the eye and tried to convey all his love without saying a word.

"What?" she asked after he just looked at her and smiled.

"Liv, I need to talk to you and I really don't know how to say this, so will you just listen and not say anything until I am done?"

"Okay, but your kind of scaring me."

"Don't worry, it isn't bad. Just listen."

She just nodded.

"Liv, you are my best friend and have been with me through the good times and the bad. You've helped me though IAB and Morris Commission hearings, you have stood by me with Cragen, and were there when I really needed someone to talk to when Kathy left me." He paused for a second trying to think about how to continue. "These last eight months have been the best months of my life. I have never been so in love. My love for you knows no limit and I can honestly say that I have never felt this way about anyone." He paused again and audibly swallowed. "Olivia, I love you with all my heart and I want to spend my life with you. Olivia Benson, will you complete my soul and marry me?"

Olivia was shocked. She hadn't seen this coming. She just sat there and stared into his eyes and couldn't talk. Finally, she realized that she hadn't said anything and knew that he was waiting. Her eyes began to water and tears started to flow down her cheeks. All she could do was shake her head. She grabbed his head and brought her lips to meet his. Almost immediately the kiss deepened. When he pulled away, he was still waiting for a vocalized answer.

"So…is that a yes?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Yes that is a YES!" she affirmed and kissed him again.

He just smiled and kissed her back. He then pulled out the ring and slid it on her left ring finger. The ring was just a plain platinum band with an inscription on the inside that said 'Love Always - Liv & El.' She looked at the ring and all she could do was smile.

"Liv, I know that there isn't a diamond one it and that it is just a plain band, but I didn't think you would want a huge ring and since we haven't officially told everyone at work yet, it wouldn't be as obvious."

"El, I love it. I don't care about diamonds and huge rings. All I care about is how this ring symbolizes our love and devotion to one another and how we are going to spend the rest of our lives together." She leaned in and kissed him with all the passion and love that she could find in her soul.

He smiled into the kiss and just let it deepen at its own pace. When they finally pulled away due to lack of oxygen, Elliot smiled and said "Not that I am not enjoying this, but maybe we should get back to the squad before they send a search party and we get caught in a compromising position."

"Good idea." With that, she gave him one last kiss and stood up. She helped him up and they started to walk back to the precinct. Elliot wrapped his are around his new fiancé, he just loved the way that sounded, and Olivia leaned into his shoulder and tried to embrace the contact as much as she could. Once the 1-6 was in sight Elliot took his arm from around her, grabbed her hand and kissed it before releasing it and walking toward the doors.


	2. Who are they

**Disclaimer: **They aren't mine, any of them . . . that makes me want to cry. But maybe Dickie or Tommy will let me play with them for a while.

**A/N:** Some of you said that you don't know the characters in the show OZ, so if you don't, just think of them as new characters. If you do know the show OZ, then some of the story line will sound familiar and the backgrounds of the other characters in the prison are the same. Please **R & R**

Who are they . . .

When Elliot and Olivia returned to the squad, they saw Captain Cragen sitting at Elliot's desk surrounded by four other men. One was a rather intimidating looking African American, one was a scrawny, balding white guy, one was in a correctional officer's uniform and the other one was wearing a shirt and tie with a trench coat and smelled like a rat. As they entered, they ran into Detectives John Munch and Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola.

"John, Fin. Who are those guys, and why are at my desk?" Elliot questioned

"Don't know. They got here about ten minutes after you two left and have been hanging around your desk since then. Cap even pulled your jacket Elliot. What is even weirder is that when they got here, the rat over there made a phone call and Cassidy showed up twenty minutes after that. They handed him something and told him to get lunch and come back around two." John answered.

"Cassidy? Why would we need narcotics? We don't even have any cases." Olivia piped in.

"No clue," Fin said. "But by the way Captain is glaring at you right now Elliot, I would go see what he wants."

Elliot glanced over his shoulder at his desk, "Yeah. Good idea." He wandered over to his desk as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Olivia followed and eased into her chair to eavesdrop without being to obvious about it.

"Elliot, good of you to come back," Cragen said when he noticed his detective. "Elliot, this is Warden Leo Glynn, Tim McManus, and CO Sean Murphy from Oswald State Penitentiary, and of course, you know IAB Agent Tucker."

"Thought I smelled a rat," Elliot smirked. "Elliot Stabler, nice to meet you guys." He shook each man's hand…well, he didn't touch Tucker. "What did I do to warrant a visit from the rat squad and the head of a maximum security prison? I don't remember breaking any laws or bending the rules too much." He looked at his partner, "Do you Liv?"

"Huh?" She tried to play off the fact that she was listening.

"Do you remember me breaking any laws or rules?"

"Nope. Why would you do something like that?"

"I don't know, but I must have done something, because I get to hang out with Tucker over here," he said pointing to the IAB agent. "Oh yeah, Liv, you wouldn't happen to have any cheese on ya, would ya?"

"Nope, just ran out. Sorry."

"That's cool. What do you want anyway?" he asked, turning back to the group of amused looking men and a glaring agent Tucker. Elliot just smirked and Cragen shook his head.

"Well, Detective Stabler, we are interested in putting two undercover officers in our prison." Warden Glynn answered. "These officers would live in the newest cellblock known as Emerald City. It is run by Tim McManus," he said as he was pointing to his right, "it is an experimental cellblock that gives its inhabitants a little more freedom, but also helps the inmates to learn responsibility and other things that will help them upon their release."

"Okay…I have a few questions," Elliot stated as he sat next to Olivia.

"Go ahead…well, maybe we should go talk in private. Maybe your captain will allow the use of his office?" Glynn offered while giving Olivia a look of mistrust. He then looked at Cragen, who nodded and started toward his office until Elliot stopped him.

"No, I think that we can talk right here. Even if we do talk about this in private, she is my partner and I will just fill her in when we are done." Glynn hesitantly agreed and Elliot continued, "Okay then. One: what does this have to do with me? Two: why do you want undercovers? And three: what do you mean by more freedom, yet inmates have responsibilities?"

"Why don't I let Tim here explain more about EM City, and when Detective Cassidy returns, we will explain everything else in detail?" Elliot nodded and turned his attention to the scrawny, tired looking man on the warden's right.

"Detective Stabler, EM City is a cellblock that is more structured than the other cellblocks. The cells that house the inmates have no bars, the walls and doors are made of either glass or concrete. The inmates are expected to keep their pod and themselves clean, all must report to work detail each day and do their laundry regularly. With these responsibilities come privileges. These include extra TV, personal clothing to some extent, computer access, phone access and more inmate interaction. EM City is occupied by all of the different groups that make up OZ. We are trying to keep the peace and help to educate inmates for lives outside of OZ," Tim explained.

"Okay." Elliot and Olivia glared at one another and didn't really know what to think.

Elliot spoke up, "So when is Cassidy coming?"

"He should be here by two o'clock. You can take a break til then." Cragen told Elliot, then looked at Olivia, "You too."

"Really?" Olivia asked, confused. Cragen just smiled and nodded.

"You guys go get some air. You have almost forty-five minutes. I'll send a search party when Cassidy gets here." The two detectives just nodded.

Roof of the 1-6

Elliot stood behind Olivia with his arms wrapped around her waist. They stood at the edge of the roof looking out over the city. Olivia leaned back into the embrace and put her head against Elliot's shoulder. She turned her head and kissed him on the cheek and then broke the silence.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"You." He smiled and kissed her back. "and how I have a feeling that I have already been volunteered to go undercover in that prison."

"You probably have, your right. I don't know if I like the idea though. Prison can be a dangerous place." She turned in the embrace and put her arms around his neck. "I'm going to miss you, and if something happens I don't know what I would do. I can't go on living without you. I love you so much."

"I know. I'm gonna miss you so much. But please don't worry, I won't let anything happen, plus I haven't even heard the details yet." He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. He then kissed a trail from her mouth to her ear and whispered, "I love you more than I thought I could love anyone. I can't wait to make you my wife."

"I love you, too. I can't wait to be Mrs. Stabler. That is going to be the happiest day of my life." She leaned into him and kissed his lips. Almost immediately the kissed deepened.

"John, you owe me half a C-note." Fin called to his partner, who was following him up the stairs to the roof.

"Shit!"

Upon hearing John curse, Elliot and Olivia broke their kiss and looked towards the roof door. They just turned to one another and smiled and gave each other another kiss before tuning towards their colleagues.

"Hi guys." Olivia greeted. "This isn't how we were going to tell you but I guess you know now."

"How long?" Fin asked

"Eight months"

"Wow, that is great. It was bound to happen sometime." John exclaimed.

Elliot looked at Olivia with a questioning glance, and she just nodded.

"Well, it gets better." Elliot smiled and continued, "At lunch today I asked Liv to marry me. We are officially engaged, but please don't spread it around. John. We haven't told Cragen yet and agent Tucker is downstairs and he is just looking for any reason to put my head on a stick and dangle my badge in front of my face."

"Congrats dawgs! Don't worry, we got you secret," Fin said as he elbowed John in the ribs.

"Thanks" Elliot and Olivia said in unison.

"Well, speaking of agent Tucker," John interrupted, "Cassidy is here and they are looking for you two. Just be glad we thought about coming up here before anyone else did."

"Thanks John." Olivia turned to Elliot and gave him another kiss. All four detectives then went back into the squad room.


	3. The Explanation

**Disclaimer: **If they were mine . . . Elliot Stabler / Chris Keller would only wear wife-beaters or no shirt at all. Also Elliot and Olivia would be TOGETHER already . . . but alas, I do not. That makes me sad . . .

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, but I am sad that I don't have more! Please review.

The Explanation

"Hey Brian"

"Elliot! How are ya?"

"Fine. Confused, but fine."

"Good." Brian turns and notices Olivia, "Hey Liv, what's up? Long time, no see." Elliot was furious that Brian used Olivia's nickname, only he calls Olivia 'Liv.' This look did not go unnoticed by Olivia. She just winked and smiled.

"Hi Brian. Your right, it has been a long time. I guess in that time, you forgot that you can't call me Liv. Only two people call me 'Liv.' One is dead and the other is not you." She explains with a smirk and then winks at Elliot. Elliot just smiled back, the whole time thinking 'Ha, Ha, Take that! It is only I who call her Liv!' Olivia continued, "Anyway, how is narcotics treating you?"

With a look of feign hurt, he said, "Sorry to push the wrong button. Just thought that's what all your friends called you. Guess I was wrong. But anyway, narcotics is great," he then comes and puts his arm around her, "but it would be better if I could see you everyday." He looks at the other men and winks. Olivia takes Brian's arm off her and looks towards Elliot, who is staring down Brian with his if-you-touch-her-again-I-will-kill-you glare.

"I'm flattered Brian, but I'm not sure my boyfriend would like you hangin' all over me." She said, looking towards the other detectives to back her up.

"Boyfriend? Why haven't we met him yet?" John asked with a knowing look, playing along with her.

"Yeah, Benson! Why?" Fin backed is partner. "Don't you want him to meet your family? I know we would love to meet him. What do you think Elliot?"

"What makes you think I haven't met him?" Olivia's eyes went wide, he just smirked and continued, "Liv is my partner and best friend, of course I have met him. He is pretty cool, but you two might scare him off!" he said looking at Munch and Fin. Everyone just laughed. Fin opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by Cragen.

"As much as I am enjoying this conversation, Brian and Elliot need to come with me. NOW!"

"Sure Cap." Elliot said, following his captain.

"Yeah okay. Later Liv." Brian said with a smirk and a wink, as he followed Elliot.

Olivia just stared at his back and shook her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

1-6 Conference Room

Elliot and Brian walked into the conference room and took their places at the table.

"Stabler, Cassidy, please allow Warden Glynn to explain himself and don't interrupt until he is done," Cragen ordered.

"Yes, sir." They said in unison

"Warden…"

"Thank you Captain." The warden began, "As I said before, we are looking to put two undercover agents in our prison. We want to try to put a stop or to slow down the drug trade and some of the random violence we have had occur. Basically, we want one of you to infiltrate the drug trade operation and try to get a handle on how they come in, and the other one, I need to help stop the violence and to figure out how many of my CO's are involved with prisoners. We want Detective Cassidy to become involved with the drug trade, and we would like Detective Stabler to become involved with the Aryans and try to get enough information on Vern Schillenger and James Robson, to take them out of 'Gen Pop' and put in 'Solitary.' Vern is the 'head' of the Aryans and Robson is his right-hand man. This group causes most of the trouble and fights between many of the different groups in the prison."

When Glynn paused, Elliot spoke up, "How am I supposed to get in good with this Vern guy? How am I going to get him to trust him in a short amount of time, without breaking the law?"

"Who do I need to befriend about the drug trade? I know that the flow in prisons is run by different groups than on the street?" Cassidy interjected.

Glynn smiled at Cragen because of the curiosity of his detectives. He allowed himself time to pause and formulate answers to these questions. Finally, he continued. "Detective Cassy, to address your question, right now the drug trade in EM City is run be the Sicilians and the Latinos. We just can't catch them selling or stocking them. The Homeboys have some what of a hand in it, but when you arrive you will need to get a job in the kitchen. We believe that this is how a lot of the drugs come in, but we cannot investigate without throwing out some major suspicion. Chucky Pancamo is in charge of the kitchen and the head of the Sicilians. So getting in his good graces is a good idea. Does that help?"

"Yeah, actually it does. Thanks"

"Okay. Now Detective Stabler, you assignment is a little harder. The Aryans like to recruit straight out of the pattywagon. They look for strong, like minded whites. You will have to get word to them somehow that you are interested. When dealing with anyone other than the Aryans, Bikers and a few select others, you must use racially motivated insults and jargon. You may not agree or like what you will have to say or do, but please do not try and show there differences with facial expressions or by befriending any minority, including the Gays, even if you think no one is watching." Glynn explains, "We need you to report any CO's who may be involved with the group and any illegal activities they partake in or aid in. Lastly, if you are asked to either buy or sell drugs, smuggle in contraband, or hurt or kill and prisoner or guard, please tell either me, Tim, or Sean," he said pointing to each respectively, "and we will try to set something up to catch them in the act before you must do anything that will get you arrested and put in jail for real. Have I made myself clear? Are there any questions?"

"Got it. Thanks." Elliot responded.

"I have a question…Why is a CO here? Shouldn't this be totally undercover?" Cassidy asked.

"Sean, why don't you answer that?" Glynn deflects.

"Okay. I am here because I am the head CO in EM City and you guys will need to get into the prison without causing suspicion. If you agree to all this, I have you jumpsuits and shackles in the prison van outside. Also, since I am in EM City, you can come to me if you need anything or if you need to see Tim or Leo, I can escort you and hear what you have to say, so I can keep an eye out. Lastly, you are going to need a friendly CO. I can help get the other CO's off your back somewhat. When we get to the prison, you will need to refer to me as Murphy, Tim as McManus and Leo as Warden of Glynn." Sean explained.

"Okay, that makes since." Cassidy said.

The whole time the explanations were going on, IAB agent Tucker was standing in the corner just smirking. 'I would agree to anything to get Stabler off the streets for a while, even if I don't get to keep his badge. I really don't know how he gets to keep it, but if it were up to me, he would have kicked off the force a long time ago,' he thought. He really hated Elliot, and if this would get him away for a while, he was all for it.

After another hour of questions and answers, it was around 7 o'clock and they took a break for dinner. They were only allowed an hour break, because if they were going to go along with this, then they needed to get everything finalized and start towards OZ tonight. They would be put in the prison population in the morning.


	4. Who am I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the character that you recognize from either show. But if I did . . . All hell would break lose

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone that is reviewing. I know that they haven't gotten to the prison yet, but just wait, action is a coming. This is still a little background and a little tension. Just be patient.

Who am I …

When they took a break for dinner, Elliot took Olivia to a small Italian restaurant a few blocks from the station. They sat side-by-side in a small booth in the corner. Elliot took this time to tell Olivia what Warden Glynn had told him.

"The Aryans? Oh El, that is gonna be horrible."

He put his arm around her shoulder and she relaxed into him and lay her head on his shoulder. Before he answered he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I know. I don't even know all the jargon and I am going to feel so bad. I taught all the kids not to use those words and now I am gonna have to. I guess it is better than drugs, I am really glad I don't have to do that."

"Yeah. Good point. Have they given you your new identity and rap sheet yet?"

"Nope. All that comes after dinner."

"When would you leave?"

"Unfortunately either tonight or early tomorrow morning." She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"What! You mean we don't get to spend one night together before you go?"

"Not. Not if we leave tonight," he said reluctantly, "I know how you fell. I wanted you all to myself tonight. But I guess we have the rest of our lives to be together." He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Yeah. I guess your right," she said with a sigh, "but I don't have to like it."

"I know, I know. Well, we have to get back," he said as he caught a glimpse of his watch.

"Yeah, if we have to."

They walked back to the precinct hand in hand. Olivia was leaning into Elliot's side, just trying to memorize the feel of him before he had to leave. They were two blocks from the building when Elliot pulled Olivia into an alley and pushed her against the wall of the neighboring supermarket.

"Wha-" she was cut off by his lips. His tongue was dancing around her lips until he was finally granted access. Eventually the need for oxygen forced them to separate.

"What was that for? Not that I am complaining, but why?" she asked while trying to catch her breath.

"No reason. I just wanted to kiss you before we get back, just in case we have to go a long time without being alone," he explained. "Will you come visit me at the prison? We can 'pretend' to be married or something and we could kiss without speculation."

"Good idea! I was planning on coming up there anyway. I don't know how long I can go without seeing you and knowing that you are okay," she said with a smile. She leaned in and kissed him again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elliot and Olivia walked back into the squad room fifteen minutes later than Elliot was supposed to be back. Munch and Fin gave them sly looks as they came through the door. All they could do was smirk and shake their heads. Olivia just rolled her eyes, whispered something to Elliot and went to finish some paperwork. Elliot broke out into a large grin. As he was heading towards the conference room, he stopped, whispered something back to Olivia and kept going before she could say anything. As he walked away Olivia's face started to get a pink tint and her jaw slacked slightly. She turned her head and watched as Elliot escaped to the rest of his meeting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

1-6 Conference Room

"Where is Stabler?" Cragen asked to no one in particular, "he is supposed to be here by now."

"He went to eat with Olivia, they are probably on their way back now," Cassidy offered to the distraught captain.

"Well, if he isn't back in the-" he was interrupted by the door opening and Elliot apologizing for being late.

"Where have you been?"

Elliot looked at the captain, "The waitresses at the new Italian place down the street don't know what the hell they are doing yet. It took them twenty-five minutes to even notice that we needed to have our orders taken," he finished shaking his head.

"Well, okay, but try not to be late again." With that he gave Stabler and Cassidy two folders each. "This folder," he pointed to the blue folders, "contains your new identities, a brief background, your rap sheets and another summary of your responsibilities. This folder," he pointed to the red folders, "contains a run-down of significant prisoners, a list and key notes about CO's, and an overall schedule of a day in OZ." With that Cragen gave the floor to IAB agent Tucker.

"Gentlemen, I am responsible for your new identities, and if you blow your cover, I will do everything in my power to have your badges. Understood?"

"Yeah, whatever." Elliot answered with an eye roll.

Tucker continued, ignoring Elliot's comment, "Cassidy, you will be Ryan O'Reily. You are a full blooded Irish and you are very proud to be. We will be giving you a tattoo on your hand of a shamrock. This tattoo represents your membership in one of New York's toughest Irish street gangs." He turned and looked at Elliot, "Stabler," he said with a little disgust, "you are now Christopher 'Chris' Keller. You have been divorced four times, with 3 different women. You also did a stint in Lardner at age seventeen." He paused, then continued, "Detectives, do either of you have any identifying marks? Anything that you could be recognized by? We don't want any of the prisoners to know who you are by seeing your tattoos or something."

Both detectives looked at each other and nodded.

"Detective Cassidy, what is yours?"

"I have a tattoo on my right shoulder," he raised his sleeve and revealed the bull head tattoo placed there.

"Okay. Detective Stabler?"

"Yeah, I have a crucifix tattoo on my left shoulder, my Marine tattoo on my right forearm, a tattoo that is somewhere that I am not showing you and of something I am not telling you, and a scar on my left elbow from surgery after I was shot by a neo-Nazi fuck during court."

"Oh, okay. Well you can't hold a grudge against the Aryans at OZ or this wont work."

"Ya think?"

Tucker shakes his head and continues, "So you two should study and memorize your backgrounds and rap sheets. We have decided to leave in the morning so you can explain this to your loved ones a little bit before you have to go. You guys go home, get some sleep, and be back here at 7 am sharp," he gave Elliot a don't-be-late-or-else look.

All the men stood up, shook hands and said their good-byes. Glynn, McManus, Murphy and Tucker left, leaving Cragen, Stabler and Cassidy in the conference room.

"Well, I got to get going. See you fellas in the morning," Cassidy said.

"Bye."

"See ya."

Cassidy and Stabler walked back to the bullpen and Cragen returned to his office. Cassidy walked over and shook Munch's hand.

"See ya John. It was good seeing you again."

"You too, Brian." John saw Fin over Brain's shoulder, "Oh yeah, Brian Cassidy this is Odafin Tutuola. Fin, Brian. Fin is my partner, he replaced Jefferies."

"Nice to meet ya." Fin greeted.

"You too," they shook hands and parted ways.

Cassidy then walked towards Elliot and Olivia's conjoined desks. He walked behind Olivia's chair and put his hands on her shoulders. Olivia looked at Elliot then turned and looked up at Brain.

Leaving his hands on her shoulder, he said, "I am heading out, I hope to see you in the morning before we have to go." He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Maybe you should come and visit me at OZ. We wouldn't be breaking your rules anymore, we don't work together."

She put her hand on his chest and smiled sweetly. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Not in you life. I told you, I have a boyfriend. You know what? We are pretty serious and might even get married." She moved her left hand, backed up and looked at her ring finger, "Oh, would you look at that! We are getting married! Don't make me call him and tell him you are harassing me. He is really protective of me. Isn't that right El?"

Elliot, who had been watching the entire exchange, jumped at the chance to stop the interaction. "She's right Bri, he almost ripped my head off once when he saw me with Liv at the bar after work. We had to calm him down and explain that I am just her partner and best friend, before he had a chance to hit me."

"He still doesn't like that I spend most of my time with these three," she said, pointing to John, Fin and Elliot. "So, you see, hanging all over me probably wouldn't be to good for your health."

Brian thought about it for a second and backed off. "Okay, I get it. Just remember, if this," he said, pointing to the ring, "doesn't work out, I will be here waiting."

"Don't worry Bri, I don't see this relationship ending anytime soon. You can't just shut down love."

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you tomorrow Elliot."

Once Brian was gone, all four detectives broke out into side-splitting laughter. Elliot came over to Olivia and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you know how hard it was to see that and not say something or not rip his head off?" he asked.

"Well, I did tell him to watch his back. I told him how protective you are. I just forgot to mention that the guy who is protective of me was standing the room. That must have just slipped my mind."


	5. So This is OZ

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, either show, but if I did … who knows what could happen.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay , but I have some sort of writer's block and I have finals coming up, so everything is kinda hectic right now. But thanks for reading . . . **Please R&R!**

So This is OZ

Olivia and Elliot walked into their apartment as about midnight. They both changed into sweats and sat together on the couch. Elliot was stretched out leaning his back against the arm rest. Olivia was laying between his legs with her head laying right under his chin, on his chest. Their fingers were intertwined and Olivia was examining her new ring. The silence between them was comfortable yet heavy. Thoughts of the undercover assignment and their new engagement were rushing through each of their heads. Finally, after about half an hour, Olivia broke the silence.

"El, I'm worried about this undercover assignment. Prisons are dangerous and if the inmates find out you are a cop . . . I am afraid to think what could happen to you."

Elliot brought their still clasped hands to his lips and kissed her hand. Olivia looked up at him with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Elliot kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be okay. I promise. No one will find out that I am a cop. You can come visit me every week and see for yourself that I am fine. Don't worry, I am going to be thinking of you the whole time, you will be my strength to get through anything. When I see your face in your visits, I will try my hardest to stay out of trouble and come back to you. Then we can get married and spend the rest of our lives wrapped in each other's arms."

"I hope your right. I don't know what I would do without you. You are my rock and keep me grounded . . . life just wouldn't be the same without you." As she told him this, she couldn't look into his eyes. He put a finger under her chin and turned her head so she had to look at him.

"Listen . . . Nothing is gonna happen," he assured her. "I will go, get the information they need, and be back in time to spend our first Christmas together and have a January wedding in the snow."

"Okay," she smiled, "You really want a January wedding in the snow? That would be great! How did you know I would love that?"

"I know you better than you think," he said with a smirk, "But right now we need to get some sleep. I have to be at the station and ready to go at seven. What were they thinking?"

"Yeah, good idea."

They got off the couch and went to their bedroom. Elliot climbed in and Olivia joined him shortly after. She snuggled up to his chest; she turned to face him.

"Good night, El. I love you."

"I love you too, Liv. G'night."

He leaned down to her and gave her a passionate kiss good night. Soon each fell asleep knowing this was the last time they would sleep in each other's arms for a long while to come.

- - - - - - - - -

**7 am : 1-6 precinct**

Elliot and Olivia walked into the bullpen the next morning with gloomy expressions on their faces.

"What's up guys? You look like you cat just died." Fin observed

"Very finny Fin, but nothing is really wrong. We just won't get to see each other everyday for a while. That's all." Elliot answered.

"Guys, it's okay. Olivia can visit you at OZ Elliot. Why are you all so sad, I thought you would enjoy a little break from one another," Cragen said as he walked up to his four detectives.

Elliot looked at Olivia, and she just nodded.

"Sir, can we talk in your office?"

"Sure, come on."

"Munch, Fin, y'all can come too."

They all entered the captain's office, "So, what's up Elliot."

"Sir, for the last eight months . . ." he looked at Olivia, "I … we … Olivia and I have been dating." He paused to gauge their captain's reaction.

"Oh, okay. Umm, why didn't you all say anything?"

"We were afraid you would split us up and we didn't want that. We wanted to tell you after we had been seeing each other for a while, so that you could see that we don't let the relationship affect the job. We also didn't want IAB to get wind of this. They are looking for any reason to hang either of us out to dry." Olivia supplied.

"Well, you two dating is not a problem. But you need to tell me as soon as this gets really serious, so I can take the proper action to cover this up and keep you together."

"Actually, sir, that's kinda why we needed to talk. Yesterday, at lunch, before the men from the prison showed up, I asked Olivia to marry me, and she accepted. So we are engaged."

"Oh … well, thanks for telling me. And a congratulations is in order. So congrats!" he stood and gave Olivia a hug and shook Elliot's hand.

"Thanks" Elliot offered.

"Sir … Don … I was wondering, since I don't have a father and you have been the closest thing to a father I have ever had … will you walk me down the aisle and give me away?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know what to say … it would be an honor. I can't believe you are asking me." He gave her another hug and a small peck on the cheek.

"I was hoping you would say yes, or I would have to get Munch to do it, and I don't want that."

"Hey, did you forget I was standing right here?" Munch questioned.

"Nope."

"Well, as much as I love this little moment, if you two don't want to get caught and we don't want to get caught in this conversation, you better stop talking and quit holding hands. Agent Tucker and those other guys just got here." Fin warned.

"Thanks Fin."

They all exited the office and met the men in the bullpen near Olivia and Elliot's desk. All the detectives gave Tucker a harsh look then greeted Glynn, McManus and Murphy. Murphy was carrying a large duffel bag and what looked to be a small backpack.

"So, Murphy, what's in the bag?"

"This is your new set of prison issue clothes, your orange travel and transport jumpsuit and your cuffs and chains."

"Oh, joy. I am so glad I asked."

"Here take this," he handed Elliot his clothes, "and get changed please. Hey, has anyone seen Cassidy?"

"Nope, he isn't here yet." Cragen answered.

Elliot went to the locker room to change. A minute or so after he left, Olivia followed, trying not to draw attention to herself. She walked in and he was standing there shirtless. Olivia came up behind Elliot and put her arms around his waist. He turned and gave her a sad smile.

"I was hoping you would come," he said before he leaned in and gave her a small kiss.

"Of course, I even have Fin guarding the door. That way if Tucker comes this way, we will know a head of time, and can stop fraternizing."

"Fraternizing … I like the sound of that."

"Have I ever told you this is my favorite outfit on you?"

"What? I'm not wearing anything but a pair of pants."

"Exactly," she said as she caressed his six pack abs, "

He leaned down and started to kiss her, he moved from her lips to her neck, then moved to nibbling on her ear. He knew that is what drove her crazy, so that was usually what he started with. She couldn't take much of the nibbling, so she grabbed his head and brought her lips to his. They weren't sure how long they stood there, but they broke apart when they heard the door open.

"Woa, so you weren't lying about the whole fiancé thing, huh?" Cassidy said as he entered the locker room with his own pair of clothes. "And I just thought that you were too embarrassed to admit that you still liked me in front of the squad, but I guess one of the squad already had your attention."

"Brian? When did you get here?" Olivia asked, some what embarrassed, "I thought Fin was guarding the door," she whispered to Elliot.

Brain heard that part and added, "He is guarding the door, he banged a couple of times before I came in, I just didn't know why, but I guess I do now. Were you guys that distracted that you couldn't here the warning? What if I would have been Tucker? Then you would realy be in deep shit."

"Yeah, we know. Well, Elliot, I will let you get back to changing and I will go out and start on paperwork."

"Okay Liv." He leaned in and gave her a small kiss; she then turned and walked out of the locker room.

Five minutes later, Elliot and Brian came out of the locker room dressed and ready to go. They each walked over to where everyone was standing and told them that they were ready.

"Okay," Glynn started, "we won't put the chains and cuffs on until we get outside the prison. We are going to go down to the van and let you all say your good byes, but, gentlemen, we need to leave in about fifteen minutes."

"Yes, sir." Elliot and Cassidy said in unison.

Warden Glynn, Tim McManus, CO Murphy and agent Tucker all left, leaving Fin, Munch, Cassidy, Cragen, Stabler and Benson in the bullpen alone. Everyone exchanged good byes and good lucks and promised to come visit. Then Cragen looked at Elliot, who was staring at Olivia, and then glanced at Olivia, who was looking at Elliot with the same intensity.

"Cassidy, why don't you go on down to the van, Elliot will be right there. Munch, Fin, come to my office please." Cragen said, he looked at Elliot and winked. Elliot looked back at him and mouthed 'Thank You.' Cassidy left and the others went to Cragen's office.

Elliot looked at Olivia for a second before giving her a passionate kiss. She out her arms around his neck and allowed the kiss to deepen. Elliot had his hands on Olivia's hips and pulled her closer to him. When he pulled away, he placed his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes.

"I am going to miss you," he said, stating the obvious.

"I'm going to miss you too. I love you, be safe. I'll find out when the first time I can come see you is and I will be there, I promise. Promise me you will stay out of trouble and try not to get hurt, I don't want you limping down the aisle."

"I promise, I will try to stay safe. I love you too. I think I have to go."

"Yeah, I think you do."

He gave her another kiss and a tight hug.

"I love you, and I will see you soon."

"I love you too, bye El."

"Bye Liv."

With that Elliot walked out of the bullpen and to the van waiting outside. He got in and took one last look at the 1-6.

- - - - - - - - -

**Two and a half hours later: OZ parking lot**

Elliot and Brain got out of the van and allowed Murphy to shackle their legs and cuff their arms. They were mesmerized by the size of the building. They looked at it wide eyed and looked like kids at a new toy store.

"Okay, fellas, follow me." Glynn led Stabler and Cassidy to the receiving area and sat them on the bench. Murphy then uncuffed and unshackled them. He then left to go check on EM City.

"Go to the counter and get your stuff from Said and then wait here until Officer Murphy comes back to escort you to EM City. You will be given sponsors that will show you the ropes and how things operate around here." McManus instructed.

McManus and Glynn then disappeared into the prison and Murphy returned with two prisoners in tow.

"Chris Keller," Elliot turned his head, "this is Tobias Beecher, he will be your sponsor in EM City. Ryan O'Reily," Brian then turned, "this is Timmy Kirk, he will be your sponsor. Now get your asses off that bench and follow them to your pods. You will get your work assignments tomorrow and dinner is in about 4 hours," Murphy instructed.

Stabler and Cassidy follow Toby and Timmy to EM City and to their respective pods. About thirty minutes later, after settling in, they met in the common area at a table that was set up for a chess game.

"So, this is OZ, huh?" Cassidy asked.

"Guess, so. Wanna play?"

"Sure."

They played chess until it was time for dinner. They then ate, came back, showered, went through COUNT and got locked up for the night. Tomorrow would be a big day for the two newest inmates of OZ …


	6. Meeting Vern

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Elliot, Olivia, and the like **OR** Toby, Vern and the other inhabitants of OZ. Tommy and Dickie are lucky men.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I had finals and moving home from college, but now it is summer and I will have more time to update. Please **R&R**!

Meeting Vern

_Olivia lay on the couch watching TV when Elliot walked in. He gently padded over to her and saw that she was actually napping. He got on the couch and straddled her hips with his knees. He leaned down and starting kissing a path from the corner of her mouth to her ear and down her neck to her collarbone. He then reversed his path and when he got back to her mouth her arms shot up and surrounded his neck. She kissed him back with all the love that she possessed. When it was too hard to breath, Elliot pulled back._

"_It's time for your afternoon wake up call."_

"_Well, that was a lot better than any alarm or phone call I can think of."_

_He smirked, "Good Afternoon."_

"_Hi. What are you doing here? I thought you had the kids today."_

"_I just dropped them off. I thought I would come see what you were up too."_

"_The question isn't what I am up to. The question is what are you up for," she answered with a wink._

_He chuckled and then captured her lips with his. He began to unbutton her shirt. He put his hands on her newly bare abdomen. She followed suit and soon they were down to just their underwear._

_He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the satin sheets, while continuing to caress her body. He removed the only barrier left to the promise land. He kissed her from toe to hips to breasts to neck and finally stopping on her lips. As they explored each other's mouths, he reached between them and rubbed against her core. She moaned into the kiss and bucked her hips. He continued to pleasure her with his fingers._

'_What's that sound?' he thought. He heard a faint buzzing sound. As he continued to bring her closer to the edge, he kissed her harder. He entered her with a finger and slid it in and out. He continued to pleasure her and then added another finger to her. She was on the edge and he could tell, with one more flick over her clit, she broke. "Oh my…COUNT!..."_

Elliot woke with a start. He opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. He then came to the realization that he wasn't laying in bed with his fiancé, but he was on an uncomfortable cot in a pod in OZ. He heard Toby stir above him and saw him jump down.

"Good Morning!" Toby greeted.

He replied with a grunt and an agitated, "What time is it?"

"It is six in the AM. Rise and Shine! We need to get in line for count, then breakfast is at seven. So get up."

Elliot followed Toby's direction, pulled on some pants and walked out the door. He watched as other inmates staggered out of their pods and formed a line in front of them. The CO's the started to count, "97B412, 98K514…"

When count finished he strolled back to the pod to wake fully. As he was pulling a clean wife beater out of his trunk, there was a knock at the door and Murphy walked in. Beecher looked up from the sink and gave Murphy a 'what do you want' scowl. Murphy just turned and addressed Elliot.

"Keller, Glynn wants to see you. After breakfast, you need to have a CO take you to his office." He turned and left without waiting for a response.

"Figures," he mumbled under his breath.

"Did you get in trouble already? You haven't even been here twenty-four hours."

Elliot just ignored Toby's question, pulled on his shoes and left the pod in search of Cassidy. He found him coming down the stairs from the upper pods.

"Hey O'Reily," he called.

"Yeah K-boy." Brian announced with a smirk. He walked over to where Elliot was standing, they sat at one of the tables in the common room.

"You get called to the Warden too?"

"Yup. I don't know why, we know what we are doing and I already have my foot in the drug ring."

"Impressive. I haven't been approached by any Aryan fucks yet, but I know its coming."

"Breakfast ladies, get to the cafeteria now if you want to eat."

- - - - - - - - -

Warden's office – Hour and a half later

"Please have a seat detectives," the warden greeted.

Cassidy and Stabler sat in the chairs across from the warden's desk. Each lost in their thoughts about the operation, how to get started and why the fuck they were called to the warden's office after only being here for less than a day.

"So, what'cha want?" Brian asked.

Glynn rolled his eyes and looked at the pair. "I just wanted to make sure that your sponsors got you settled okay and that you have somewhat met the people that you need to target for this operation."

"Yeah. Them drug guys are easy. They talked to me pretty quick but I think I will have to prove myself legit soon enough." Cassidy answered.

"And you?"

"Well," Elliot started, "Beecher is kinda weird, but other than that, I haven't even seen many of the Aryans and to tell the truth, I don't really want to, but since I am here, I will keep a look out."

"Okay, well you will see the Aryan leader at mail time because the Nazis run the mail room. You need to keep an eye out for Vern, but I have a feeling you have been sized up already and the Marine tat you have helps. They like veterans and loyal Americans. I bet you are a shoe-in," Glynn assured, "and with Beecher's history with Vern, that will help your cause."

"Yeah, okay. Can we go now?"

"Sure." Glynn hit his intercom, "Mineo. Get these fucks out of my face."

Mineo entered and shuffled Elliot and Brians out of the office. Half way back to EM City, Mineo left them on their own to make it back. As soon as Moneo was out of sight, Vern, Robson and two other Aryans walked from a dark corner and stopped them in their tracks.

"Hello there, cupcake," Vern directed towards Elliot.

Elliot remained silent; he wasn't going to give Vern the satisfaction of a response. Annoyed or otherwise. Vern ran his hand up Elliot's arm and touched his chest.

"The strong, silent type. We like that, don't we boys?"

"Yes, sir."

Vern turned towards Brian, "What are you still doing here? Get outta here you Mick."

Brian looked at Elliot, who gave a slight nod, and left. He intended to wait near the gates of EM City until he saw that Elliot had returned safely.

Once Brian left, Vern focused his attention back on Elliot. Vern began to smirk and just stared for a moment. He then turned toward his posse and began to speak.

"He will do just fine. You know what to do. Make our point clear and make sure he cooperates."

"Yes, sir. No problem."


	7. Worry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LO:SVU or OZ . . . if I did, u would know!

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long, but I just got a new job and I am getting used to the hours. Hope this makes up for it! Please **R&R**!

Worry

It had been a week since Elliot left and Olivia hadn't slept more than three hours at a time. She would always be at work early and stay late doing anything she could to find an excuse not to go home. For the first three nights, she slept in the crib and took showers in the locker room. During the fourth night of this routine, Captain Cragen caught her.

"Olivia, what are you doing? Go home!" he demanded.

"Sir…" she couldn't think of exactly what to say to him, "I can't go home, you don't understand. It just isn't the same. I am constantly worrying about Elliot and I can't help but feel like he is in danger or hurt," she tried to keep her reasoning as plutonic as possible, but she had a feeling that Cragen knew more about her and Elliot than he let on.

"I know you are worried, but I can't have you going out on the streets half awake and in dreamland. Don't worry, Elliot will be fine, he will come back as soon as the FBI and the CO's at OZ have what they need. Now go home, I don't want to see you back here until at least ten tomorrow. And that's an order!" At this point, he thought about letting on that he was on to their little secret, but he wanted them to tell him on their terms and not his.

"Yes, sir."

With that she gathered her stuff and went back to her empty apartment.

- - - - - - - - -

In the meantime, Elliot was actually still in the hospital ward because of the nice greeting he got from the Aryan Brotherhood. During that nice 'chat', Elliot received a mild concussion, a broken arm, a bruised rib, and multiple cuts and bruises all over his body. During this long and painful week, the only thing that kept Elliot going was the memory of Olivia and the knowledge that he would return to her soon. He missed her so much and he couldn't really sleep at night because he was so used to having her at his side. Dr. Nathan had told him that he could go back to EM City in the next day or two but he had to take it easy and try not to get into any more brouhahas.

- - - - - - - - -

Once Cragen had made sure that Olivia had left, he went back into his office and slumped down in his chair. He knew that her concerns were warranted, but didn't have the heart to tell her that he received a call from Tim McManus saying that Elliot had been admitted to the hospital ward of the prison because of a slight altercation with another prisoner, who was suspected to be the man he needed to get into good graces with. He knew that she wouldn't be at one hundred percent until he came back, but he didn't want her to worry even more with the knowledge of Elliot's current lodging.

- - - - - - - - -

Olivia lie in bed that night trying her hardest not to dwell on the fact that Elliot was not there. She had a gut feeling that something was wrong but just couldn't figure out what it is. She had asked earlier in the week when she could go visit, but immediately Don had denied her the chance and said that it hadn't been long enough. This incident made her suspicions rise. While in a half asleep state, she decided that she would confront the captain about it tomorrow and try to get some straight answers.

All Olivia knew for sure was that if she didn't see Elliot soon, she was going to break down and not be an asset to anyone.

She gradually fell asleep, but ended up waking almost every hour. Something in her mind wouldn't let her rest until she knew everything and her body was still trying to adjust to the fact she had no one there holding her.

- - - - - - - - -

1-6 Precinct the next day

Olivia walked into work the next day with a goal. She was bound and determined to find out the whole truth and would even go as far as calling OZ or even driving up there to get all the answers.

As she walked into the bullpen, Munch looked at her over his glasses and wondered if today was going to be one of those _don't-mess-with-Olivia _days.

_Knock Knock Knock_

As soon as the captain heard a knock on his door, he knew who it was.

"Enter"

Olivia went into his office once commanded and closed the door behind her.

"Okay, Captain, please tell me the truth. I know something is wrong, I can feel it. So please just tell me so I can sleep at night and I know that he is okay."

"Olivia calm –"

"Don't tell me to calm down Don. That is the man that I love and I cant help but worry. I can barely sleep at night and I haven't really been here since he left."

"Olivia, all I can tell you is that he is in the hospital ward because of a little tiff. They believe that this tiff was with the man he has to watch and say it is a good thing, because it looks as if he is being initiated to the group."

"Hospital! What? When were you planning on telling me?"

"I didn't tell you because that was what Elliot wanted. He didn't want you to worry and he said that it was just best that you didn't know at all. Now, the first visiting day they are giving him is tomorrow, so if you want to go see him then go ahead. I will give you an extended lunch to make the journey."

With a sigh, Olivia agreed. "Sure. Okay, thanks. Tomorrow I am definitely going up there. But will you do one more thing for me?"

"Only if I can."

"What is the extent of his injuries?"

"He has a mild concussion, a broken arm, a bruised rib and many cuts and scraps. He looks a lot worse than it really is. But he is being released today and will be back in EM City with Brian tonight."

"Good. I just hope that he gets everything he needs and comes back to me soon." She got up to leave.

Don looked at her curiously, that was the second reference to a relationship between the two in this conversation. He decided to ask her.

"Olivia, before you go. Is there something I need to know about going on between you and Elliot?"

Olivia's eyes went wide and she took a ragged breath. "Um…" She wanted to tell him, but she also wanted Elliot to be there when she did. "Yeah. We have been dating for nearly nine months and we got engaged the day before he left for this operation."

"Wow. Now, I suspected that you two were dating, but the marriage thing is kinda catching me by surprise."

"Are you going to report us? We really don't want to be split up. We have still worked really well together, even at sometimes better, since we started this relationship."

"Liv, I am not going to report you all, but if anyone asks, you are now Fin's partner and Elliot is with Munch. You four will still go out on calls like you do now. The switch is only for someone not minding their own business. Oh, and Congratulations."

Olivia smiled and tried to hide a small blush. "Thanks, Don. I do have one more question for you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Will you walk me down the aisle? Well as much of an aisle as there is, at a wedding in the park."

Don was speechless. He thought of this woman as a daughter, but never imagined that she thought of him as a father type. "Oh God . . . Of course! I just can't believe that you asked me."

"Why are you surprised? I don't have an actual father to do the job and you have been a sort of father to me for the past 7 years. I don't think I could have made it without you and Elliot. You two kept me going and still do." She smiled and then embraced Don in a kind of hug that was only reserved for a father and daughter.

With tears in his eyes, all Don could do was nod. Finally he regained his ability to speak. "Now that all the emotional stuff is taken care of, get back to work and I will call the warden up at OZ and tell him that you are coming to see Elliot tomorrow."

"Thanks again, for everything."


	8. The Visit

**Disclaimer: If you know 'em, I don't own 'em. But I wish upon a star every night that that fact changes soon.**

**A/N: Comgrats to Mariska for her Emmy win. Also, Kiefer Sutherland…I am watching you. You stole that award from Chris and I am not happy about it. Now, you should be nice and give it to him b/c he definitely deserves it!**

The Visit

"Chris, wake up," Dr. Gloria Nathan repeated as she shook Elliot's shoulder. "Ryan is here to take you back to EM City."

Elliot slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Brian standing as the foot of his bed and Dr. Nathan standing to his left. She was holding a clip board, and Elliot was hoping she was going to tell him that he could leave today. He didn't like regular hospitals, so being in a prison hospital wasn't better.

"Get up Keller," Brian snapped, "I have to take you back now."

"Okay, I'm up," Elliot retorted while trying to sit up in his bed. "Morning everyone," he greeted as he finally succeeded in sitting up and throwing his legs over the side.

"Chris, how do you feel this morning?" Dr. Nathan questioned.

"Better, thanks. Now I am ready to get out of this bed and get back to EM City." He got out of the bed and started to put his clothes on.

As he waited for Elliot, Brian gazed at Dr. Nathan. She was the most gorgeous and exotic woman he had ever lain eyes on. He felt himself falling for her and he had no intention of trying to catch himself. While, he watched her, she looked at him a few times and felt herself blush. She was starting to really like him and had a strange feeling that he wasn't as bad as he seemed. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she couldn't help but like how it made her feel and think.

After getting dressed, Elliot observed the looks going between Brian and Gloria. He recognized those looks from all the times he and Liv looked at one another. He saw the love in Brian's eyes and the wonder in Gloria's. He wanted to just blurt out to her that they were actually cops, but he couldn't, not with the hospital full of other inmates. He then was struck by an idea.

"Dr. Nathan," Elliot said, interrupting the moment, "can we speak to you in private?" Brian gave him a questioning look and he just glanced and grinned at him.

"Sure. Right this was." She led them to a small private exam room off of her office. "Okay, what?"

"Well, I think that I should tell you something. I saw the looks between you two and I thought you should know the truth." Brian looked at Elliot and couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Okay," Gloria said with a questioning tone.

"Ryan and I are not Ryan O'Reily and Christopher Keller. We are Detectives Brian Cassidy," he motioned to Brian, "and Elliot Stabler. We are with the NYPD and are conducting undercover operations here for the FBI. We are trying to collect information on the drug trade and in the inter-workings of Vern Schillinger's operation." He paused to allow time for all that to sink in. "I wanted to tell you because I can see the attraction and pull between the two of you and didn't want you to write off Brain because you thought he was actually an inmate and a bad guy."

"Wow. I, uh,…I wasn't expecting that." She said with surprise very evident in her tone of voice.

Brian took a step forward to put a hand on Gloria's shoulder, "I hope that, maybe, after all this is over, we can take a chance and see if this could work out between us."

"I think that is a good idea," Gloria said. She leaned up and gave Brian a kiss on the cheek. "Now you two need to get back before anyone notices that you aren't back yet. And, uh boys, good luck and try to safe and uninjured any further," she said while motioning to Elliot's cast.

"Thanks, we will," Elliot answered with a grin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

7 hours later

"Keller!" Murphy called from the guard station.

"Yeah," Elliot answered, looking up from the game of chess he and Toby had going.

"You got a visitor. Let's go," Murphy told him, now standing next to his table.

"Okay," he said while getting up. Elliot followed Murphy to the visitor's room. As he walked towards the door he caught a glimpse of Olivia sitting at one of the tables. He smiled and quickly finished the journey.

"Liv"

"Hey baby," Olivia greeted. She got up from the table and entered Elliot's open arms. She kissed him passionately and hugged him tight. "I've missed you so much," she whispered in his ear.

"I miss you too," he guided her to a table and they sat down next to each other and clasped hands.

"Are you okay? Cragen told me what happened," she whispered back to him.

"Yeah, my arm is the worst of it."

"I was so scared. I had a feeling that someone wasn't telling me something, and I finally got Don to tell me yesterday. I haven't been sleeping. I just miss you so damn much."

"Me too, baby, me too. I can't sleep without you next to me. But don't worry, I'll be back soon. Please, don't worry about me," he stood up and pulled her with him. He put his hands on her hips and lifted her to sit on the table. He stepped between her knees and kissed her delicately. She threw her arms around his neck and drug him into a loving kiss. He pulled back and put the hand of his good arm on her cheek. "I love you, remember that. I'm going to be fine. You're what is keeping me sane and focused in here. When I do sleep, I dream of you. You are my rock, so don't break down on me."

Olivia smiled, "I love you too, more than anything in the world. I just can't wait until you come home. We can start to plan the wedding and the honeymoon and you can hold me in your arms every night."

"Sounds great to me."

"Oh, speaking of the wedding, Don knows."

"How? When did you tell him?"

"Well, you see, yesterday when I was begging him to tell me what was up with you, I may have mentioned that I couldn't go on without knowing that the man I love was okay and doing fine. After he told me, he asked if there was something he should know, so I told him about the engagement. Then I asked him to walk me down the aisle and give me away, and he said yes," she explained with a gigantic smile.

"Oh, okay. Well I think that is great. Now we wont have to be as secretive. Oh, what did he say about telling the brass?"

"He said not to worry, just if anyone asks, you are now partners with Munch and I am partners with Fin. But he said that call partners would probably stay the same as they have always been."

"Okay. That's cool, but why do I get Munch? Don't you want to take Munch?" he whined.

"Nope. Take it or leave it, Mister."

"Okay," he agreed. "Guess what?" he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"What?" she asked, returning the kiss."

"Brian has a girlfriend now. Thanks to yours truly."

"A girlfriend? At a all male prison?"

"Yeah, the doctor. He came to get me this morning. They were making goo-goo eyes at each other, so we went somewhere private and I told her everything and they are going to explore a relationship once we get out of here."

"Well, that was very nice of you, El," she responded with a kiss.

_BUZZ_

"Crap, my time is up. I love you and don't be afraid to come back."

"I lover you too."

They stood there making out like teenagers until Murphy came in the room to take Elliot away.

"Detective Benson"

"Officer Murphy," Olivia greeted.

"Let's go Keller," he said grabbing Elliot's shoulder.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too," they kissed one last time and Murphy dragged Elliot away.

"So," Murphy started, "was that real or just for show? She's pretty cute."

"No, that wasn't for show. She is my partner at work, yes, but she is also my fiancé. So don't let me catch you looking at her in a bad way."

"Whoa, calm down. I was just asking and making an observation."

"Yeah, well observe someone else. She is off limits. That goes for all your other CO friends and McManus."

"Yeah, okay. So, how's the arm?"

"Fine. Now, just let me get back. I have a job that I need to do."


	9. What to do?

**Disclaimer: They ain't mine, what a shame.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates. I am having a hard time finding the exact words to use.**

What to do?

Elliot walked back into the common area of EM City and was immediately intercepted by Vern Schillinger and James Robson.

"Hey, sweetpea, how's the arm?"

"Fine, Vern. What do you want?"

"Well, I was just coming to inform you that the brotherhood has decided to give you our protection in return for periodic favors," Schillinger voiced.

"Favors?... Do I want to know?"

"We need you to take care of someone for us."

"Take care? Incapacitate or rid the world of?"

"Incapacitate. He doesn't need to die…just yet. We just need him out of the way for a while."

"Okay, who?" _I can't believe I am agreeing to this_, Elliot thought.

"Tobias Beecher," Robson interjected.

"Beecher? As in my cellmate?"

"The one and only."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"We will let you decide that. We just want it done. You have until tomorrow at dinner. If it isn't done by then you will regret it."

"Sure, whatever."

"I'm glad we understand each other."

- - - - - - - - - -

Em City Common Area

"Hey, K-boy! Who came to see ya?" Brian asked Elliot.

Elliot wanted to say Olivia, but he also wanted to say my fiancé. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell Brian, but he then decided that he should go ahead and let him know, so he will leave her alone from now on.

"It was my fiancé," he answered. Brian gave him an odd look.

"Really? I didn't know you were engaged."

"Yeah, just recently."

"Anyone I know?"

_Here goes nothing,_ Elliot thought. "Yeah actually. It's Olivia."

"Olivia? Olivia Benson?" he asked somewhat stunned.

"Yeah. We got engaged a few days ago."

Brian just nodded. _I thought she didn't date people she works with. I can't believe she dumped me for him,_ he thought to himself. _This isn't fair!_

"I'm happy for you," Brian mumbled.

"Thanks." Elliot gave Brian an odd look. He wasn't sure why Brian seemed to be upset. The only thing he could think of was that Olivia had dumped him a few years ago. Brian abruptly left the table and headed towards the phone room. He picked up the phone in the corner of the room and dialed a familiar number.

_RING RING RING_

"Benson"

"Hi, Olivia."

"What do you want?" she asked with annoyance.

"I want to know what changed."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"Stabler. I want to know why. You wont date someone you work with when we were together, but suddenly Stabler gets divorced and is single again and you jump his bones at first opportunity. I loved you Olivia. I still love you. I just can't figure it out."

"I don't know what to say. We were together because we got drunk. It was a one time thing. But with El, I am deeply in love with him. He has made me change so many of my personal rules and I can't thank him enough for that. Sorry, Brian. I never loved you. What we did was a mistake, but this thing with Elliot is real and exciting and the best thing that has ever happened to me," she explained. "Elliot told me about how you met someone. Go with her, forget about me. Let me live the life I want to with El and you go and try to live a life with this new person."

"Olivia, no one will ever compare to you. Everyone will always be second best."

"I am flattered, but I am happy with Elliot. So I am going to hang up now. Bye Brian."

_CLICK_

- - - - - - - - - -

After Lockdown for the Night – Before Lights Out

"Hey Toby, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Whatever I say has to stay between us for my safety and yours."

"Okay…I can do that."

"Well, then I think we should start with introductions-"

"But, I already know who you are, Chris," Toby interrupted.

"No, you don't. My name is Detective Elliot Stabler. I am with the NYPD and I was place here to help the Feds build a case against Vern Schillinger. That is why I was put here with you."

Toby was stunned. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Elliot just nodded and gave Toby a moment to let what he just heard sink in. "Why did you tell me? You could get you ass kicked if I told anyone."

"I know, and I trust you won't. The reason I told you is because I am supposed to incapacitate you. I had to get Vern to accept me and have been granted his protection if I hurt you. I don't want to, that just isn't who I am."

"Oh. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I have til dinner tomorrow to hurt you, or I will feel the pain … again," he said while glancing at his arm.

"Have you considered telling Glynn."

"Yeah, but conspiracy won't do anything. I have to figure out how to not hurt you, but still make him think I did, so I can stay in his group. I am so confused."

"I would be too. Thanks for the warning though."

"Yeah. I think I just need to sleep on it. How much longer til lights out?"

"Uh … probably an hour or so. You want to play chess or something?"

"Sure."

- - - - - - - - -

The Next Day – Dinner

Chris was sitting at the end of one of the tables talking with Augustus Hill, Bob Rebadow, and Ryan O'Reily. Vern walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sweetpea," he said with a grin, "let's talk."

"Sure. See ya guys."

They walked towards the gate and then out towards EM City.

"I was informed that Beecher is in the hospital. Good job. You now have no worries. You have the protection of the brotherhood and by extension, the bikers."

"Thanks. It wasn't hard. He is a wimpy bitch. Couldn't touch me."

"I knew you could do it. See you later."

"Later," Elliot said. Vern turned to leave and didn't see the grin on Elliot's face.

**What happened to Beecher? What did Elliot do? Small cliffhanger! R & R please.**


	10. Not the Sharpest Shank

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but one day I may go to jail for stealing them.**

**A/N: I feel accomplished! 2 chapters in a week. WOW, I've been working hard. Please R&R!**

Not the Sharpest Shank

_FLASHBACK_

"_Toby, I figured out what to do!"_

"_Really? What?"_

"_We are going to set Vern up, by making it look like I got to you. Maybe you could spend a few days in the infirmary. We are going to need Dr. Nathan's help, along with permission from the warden."_

"_Okay, I'll do whatever you want."_

"_Thanks."_

"_No need to thank me. I want to stay in one piece as much as the next guy. Plus I have hated Vern since the moment he 'saved' me from Adebisi," he said, using dramatic air quotes._

_Elliot laughed, "Okay. Let's go talk to Glynn." They left the pod and headed for the warden's office._

_- - - - - - - - - -_

_Glynn's Office_

"_Are you sure this will work?" Leo Glynn asked a very smug and confident looking Elliot._

"_Yeah, it'll work. Vern isn't the sharpest shank in OZ. I don't think he will figure it out. Plus when he comes to finish Toby off, which I am sure he will want to, we will be waiting. Then we will be waiting for him again when he comes after me, once he realizes I set him up. So not only will we have him for conspiracy to commit murder, twice, one of the charges will be against an officer of the law. No jury will overlook that fact. He will be away for life, with no parole and then you can just put him in solitary and wait for him to croak naturally."_

"_Okay, I trust you. Dr. Nathan," Glynn said, turning to her, "do you think this is doable?"_

"_Yeah, we can do it, as long as Toby doesn't mind carrying around the extra weight until this is over." Toby just shrugged and nodded._

"_Okay, then let's set it up._

_- - - - - - - - - -_

"_Agent Pierce Taylor"_

"_Agent Taylor? This is Detective Elliot Stabler. I need to run something by you."_

"_Stabler … you are supposed to be undercover, why are you calling me?"_

"_I am using the phone in the warden's office. The conversations on it are never recorded and no one but him, Dr. Nathan and Tobias Beecher can hear me."_

"_Tobias Beecher! An inmate! Your cover has been blown already? You really suck at this undercover stuff."_

_Elliot rolled his eyes, "No my cover was not blown, I told Toby about it so he can help me with Vern. That is what I wanted to run by you. Now will you just shut up and listen?" As he said this, Toby, Glynn and Dr. Nathan could be heard snickering behind him. He just turned, shrugged his shoulders, and flashed a knee-weakening grin._

"_Okay, you made you point. What do you want?"_

"_I want you to take Toby's participation in this under consideration and let him have parole early so he can be home with his family." As Elliot said this, Toby's eyes got wide, he wasn't expecting this. They hadn't discussed him getting anything out of the deal, except his health. This was a total shock, but he was happy about it._

"_I can't -"_

"_Yes, you can. Either you do that or I just go get Brian and walk out of here, and you will never have you case. So what's it gonna be?"_

"_Fine. He can be reviewed and released as soon as an arrest on Vern comes down. Happy?"_

_Elliot smiled, "Extremely!"_

"_Is that all?"_

"_Yup. Good-bye Agent Taylor."_

"_Yeah, whatever." With that Elliot and Taylor hung up the phone. Elliot turned to everyone and looked directly at Toby._

"_If this goes down and Vern is arrested, you get to go home. On parole, of course, but home none the less."_

_Toby couldn't say anything. He jumped out of his chair and gave Elliot a huge hug and whispered in his ear, "Thank you so much. I owe you big! When we leave I am taking that fiancé of yours and you out to the nicest place in NYC."_

"_You don't have to do that. But, okay. I am definitely not going to pass up free food. Now let's get this show on the road._

_END FLASHBACK_

_- - - - - - - - - -_

Elliot went to visit Toby before count. He was sitting in one the corner beds with his left arm and right leg in 'casts'.

"How ya doing?"

"Pretty good, considering I am not really broken. Did he buy it?"

"Yeah, he did. Are you sure you can live with these cast for awhile? I might be a month or so, but we don't know for sure."

"I can live with it. I would do anything to be with my kids. This is just a challenge in the road to early parole. Thanks again of that. I can't thank you enough. Plus, I didn't want to get hurt for real and I certainly did want an injury to a police officer to be on my conscience. So don't worry about it."

"Well, we will get you out of these things and home with your kids as fast as we can. I can almost guarantee that he will try something soon. Soon being from tomorrow til the end of the month. But don't worry, you got protection whenever he tries."

"Yeah, I have confidence in you. But do me one favor?"

"What's that?"

"Get him before he gets to me?"

"No problem. That's my job after all."

"Thanks."

"Again, no need to thank me. With all your help, Vern will never see the light of day again and you will be free to roam with your kids." Toby shook his head. He was about to say something when Officer Murphy entered the room.

"Keller! Let's go. Leave your girlfriend alone. I don't think that pretty little thing from yesterday would appreciate it. So get a move on," Murphy yelled, not bothering to move from the doorway of the infirmary.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. See ya tomorrow Toby."

"See ya Chris."

- - - - - - - - - -

"He went and talked to him in the infirmary."

"Really? Why?"

"Rumor has it Beecher isn't really broken. He's just faking to protect Keller. Something is up with those two and it isn't going to end pretty for someone."

"I know."

- - - - - - - - - -

The Next Day - Gym

"Keller!"

"What Vern?"

"I need you to finish Beecher off. I decided that he needed to be in pain before he dies. So now I want you to finish him."

"I can't get to him. I stack papers, not work in the infirmary or the mail room. I don't have any reason to need to go in there. It might look suspicious. If you need him dead, do it yourself. You are in there everyday anyway," Elliot challenged. "You know what I think? I think you can't actually kill someone yourself. You are always sending others to do your dirty work. Do it yourself."

Vern scowled, "watch what you say boy. You might not like the product of you own words."

"Yeah, whatever you say Vern."

Vern turned towards the entrance of the gym and stalked off, with three of his 'boys' right behind him. Once in the hallway Vern turned to Robson, "You take Franklin here and take care of Beecher. I am going to deal with Keller myself."

"Yes, sir," came the answer from the lackey.

They plotted and planned then parted ways. By dinner tonight Vern was going to be rid of Keller and Beecher. He grinned to himself and started to put his plan into motion.


	11. Free to Go

**Disclaimer: Again, not mine, but you never know what the future has in store.**

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers . . . I write for you guys! Hope you enjoy this next installment and I hope that yall are proud of me. I mean, three chapters in two weeks! Wow, maybe this is what college was invented for.**

Free to Go

"I'm done."

"What do you mean you're done?"

"I have all the information you need to help take down the drug trade in EM City."

"In two weeks? You have it all in two weeks?"

"Yes. I know how it gets here, who always has product, where they sell it and the safe lingo to use to not get pegged as a narc. Speaking of, I know which hacks helps the prisoners."

"Well then, spill."

Brian then went on to tell the warden and Agent Taylor about how the Italians, Hispanics and Homeboys all got their product, how they promote new product and which hacks help the process along. Three days later the drugs in EM City were reduced by at least half, four CO's were fired and the kitchen shipments and mailroom packages were checked more vigorously. The FBI and Warden Glynn declared Brian's mission a success. The only hitch in the plan was that Vern wasn't captured yet. Brian couldn't just leave, because then it would seem suspicious and Elliot would be in danger.

Brian was put in protective custody and got to spend some extra time with Doctor Nathan. He and Gloria had become closer and had decided that they would love to see one another once Brian was out of the prison for good. She brought him outside food and would visit him after her shifts to hang out and give him some company. The day after Elliot's plan went down, Brian was going to ride home with Gloria and they would move from there.

- - - - - - - - - -

Toby had spent only five days in the infirmary so far and was getting tired of just laying around all day. He didn't want to be attacked, but was somewhat anxious to get out of the casts and go home to his family. Periodically he got a message from Elliot, but he couldn't actually see him because then the cover would be blown and he wouldn't get to go home at all. He patiently awaited the attack he knew was coming, but he wasn't looking forward to it at all.

It was Wednesday night and Toby noticed that instead of the normal mail delivery, usually brought by Vern, was late. When it finally came the delivery boys were Robson and Winthrop. When Toby saw this, he knew he was in trouble. He hit the hidden warning button they had given him and tried to act normal and prayed that Elliot would get the message in time.

- - - - - - - - -

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Elliot was trying to take a nap when a faint beeping woke him. He sat up and tried to figure out what was causing the annoying sound. Once he realized the sound was coming from his footlocker, his eyes widened. It all of a sudden hit him, Toby. Toby was in trouble. He grabbed the censor, cut the sound off, while leaving the signal on, ran out of his pod and found Murphy at the guard station.

"Murphy!"

"What Keller?" Elliot pulled the censor out of his pocket and discreetly showed it to the head hack.

"I need to go to the infirmary," he said, trying to convey his message without blowing his cover.

Murphy nodded in understanding, "Okay, let's go." Murphy gave his post to Mineo and escorted Elliot out of EM City. He then radioed the warden and hurried toward the infirmary.

- - - - - - - - -

Toby watched as Robson took the shank from under some packages, gab some mail and walk towards him. At that point, Toby was scared to death. He didn't know if anyone had gotten his call for help, and was sure his life was going to end any minute. Toby closed his eyes as Robson raised the shank to stab him. He awaited the fatal blow, but it never came. He reopened his eyes to see Officer Murphy with Robson's arm in his hand and saw him beginning to cuff the inmate. He looked around but didn't see Elliot standing anywhere. He finally caught sight of him sitting on a bed partially hidden from his view by Murphy, Robson and Winthrop. Elliot was getting stitches in his upper shoulder and was being bandaged.

- - - - - - - -

Later that day - Oswald Interrogation Room 4

"What happened? Is you shoulder okay?"

"Yeah. The shank didn't get too deep. I'll be fine. Cragen will put me on ass duty for a while, but other than that, I'm fine. You okay?"

"Yeah. I am just glad that Murphy showed up when he did. You must have gotten the message I sent pretty quick."

"Yup, as soon as I figured out what the noise was, I ran to Murphy, we came towards the infirmary, I got stabbed, he kept going and here we are."

"Well, thank God you did. I'm just sorry Schillinger got to you in the first place."

"Yeah, but if he didn't then we wouldn't have him in custody and my job wouldn't be over. I just want to get out of here and get back home to my job, my kids and my beautiful fiancé."

"I know what you mean. Getting out would be awesome."

"Hey, don't look so sad. I keep my promises. You are leaving with me as soon as Olivia gets here with my ride. I am holding up my end of the deal. When Olivia gets here, you paperwork should be done and you can ride back to the city with us."

Toby smiled. He didn't really think that he would get out, but now being reassured by Elliot, he was beginning to believe it. The two sat in silence and reveled in the fact that they would be free soon. Ten minutes later Elliot hesitantly spoke up.

"Toby, I was wondering something," he said nervously.

"Okay, what?"

"I don't have to much family left and all my friends are co-workers. I was wondering if maybe you would be one of my groomsmen. I mean, we have only known each other for like two or three weeks, so I would understand if you said no, but you seem pretty cool and we could be friends away from here," Elliot concluded shyly looking towards a shocked looking Toby.

"I would be honored to be a part of your wedding. I was thinking the same thing, about us being friends. I know that cops don't really like lawyers, much less, lawyers who are ex-cons, but you seem to look past those facts. We should definitely hang out away from here. Maybe even have our kids meet."

"Cool. I didn't even think about the kids, but that would be a good idea, too."

Toby and Elliot sat and talked for another hour. They exchanged information and made plans. They were then sent to EM City, during dinner, to get their things. They walked back into the interrogation room and were surprised to see Olivia waiting there. Elliot dropped his stuff and grabbed her into a giant hug. He then kissed her passionately.

"Well, its good to see you too," she laughed into his neck. It was then that she noticed the bandage that covered his shoulder. "El, what happened? I thought I told you to be careful!"

"I got stabbed, no big deal. I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Don't worry? Don't worry? I am always going to worry about you, so get used to it buddy."

Elliot chuckled, "I know, just make sure you know that goes both ways here."

"Yeah, okay." Olivia looked over Elliot's shoulder and saw Toby just standing there, "Hey, I'm Olivia. Sorry he was too ride to make introductions," she said to Toby as she stuck her hand out for him to shake.

Toby smiled, "It's fine. I'm Toby, its nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you," he said as he shook her hand.

"Only good things I hope," she replied with a smile.

"Only the best."

"Good."

At that moment Elliot spoke up, "I told Toby he could ride back to the city with us. The FBI is giving him early parole for helping me with Vern and the rest of the brotherhood. That okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. You know you don't have to ask," she said with a smile. She then turned to Toby, "I am happy for you. I know you must be excited to get out of here."

"Thanks, and yeah, you have no idea. When they agreed to early parole, I couldn't believe it. My kids are going to be so excited. I called my dad and told him, but we are going to surprise Gary, Holly and Harry. I'm just sad that Gen isn't around to see this all happen."

"Well then, how about we get a move on? We want to get back to the city before it gets too late. Toby, where in the city do you live?"

"Off 5th Avenue in Manhattan. If it is out of your way, I can have my father pick me up at you place or something."

Elliot shook his head, "Nonsense, we will drop you off at home. Plus, I need to know where you live if we are gong to hang out and stuff."

"Oh yeah, good point. I forgot about the whole I don't have a license thing. Oh and thanks again for being in you wedding."

"No problem. I wouldn't have it any other way." He turned to Liv, "I asked Toby to be a groomsman at the wedding. I didn't think you would care."

"That's no problem. You don't need to ask for my approval of who you want to be there or on your side of the alter. Plus it sounds like you guys have become pretty good friends."

"Thanks Liv," he said as he gave her a quick kiss. "Yeah, we hope to continue to hango out and get to know each other better outside of this awful place."

Just then Officer Murphy entered the room, "Detective Benson, how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine. How are you today Officer Murphy?"

"I'm fine too thanks," he then turned to Toby, "Beecher, sign here and initial here," he pointed to the places respectively. "As soon as you do that, you are free to go. Do you have a ride set up?"

Toby took the clipboard and pen, signed the forms and gave it back to Murphy. "Here you go. And yes, Elliot and Olivia are taking me back." He stuck his hand our to Murphy, "I wont say its been a pleasure, but it was nice to meet you. Have a great life, man."

Murphy shook Toby's hand, "Same here, Beecher. Good luck, and I don't want to see you back here ever again."

"Don't count on me ever coming back here. I got a second chance and I plan to do right be society, the law and my family."

"Good to know. Detective Benson, Detective Stabler, it was a pleasure meeting you and good luck with the wedding and any other future endeavors life throws at you."

"Thanks," they said in unison.

"Bye and have a nice life," Elliot said.

Olivia swatted Elliot's arm, "Be nice. Bye Officer Murphy, and maybe if you are ever in the city, all of us should have dinner of something." With that Olivia, Elliot, and Toby got their stuff and walked out of OZ for good.


	12. With an 'S?

**Disclaimer: If they haven't been mine the past 11 chapters, I wasn't even going to hold out hope for this one.**

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to my most loyal reviewer: obsessedwithstabler. Without you I would be nothing and have no one.**

With an 'S'?

Two hours later Olivia pulled up in front of a rather large house on 5th Avenue. Both Elliot and Olivia were at a loss about what to say. A chuckle came from the backseat, and the other passengers just looked at him.

"Hey, I said not to be surprised. I tried to warn you."

"Yeah, but we weren't expecting this!" Elliot answered.

"Anyway, thanks for the ride guys. Elliot, I'll call you once everything gets settled. We'll do lunch or something."

"Okay. Well, its been fun Toby." Elliot and Toby got out of the car and stood on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, it has," Toby and Elliot quickly embraced. "See ya," he ducked down and looked back into the car, "bye Olivia."

"Bye Toby," Olivia called from the driver's seat.

Toby said one last goodbye and walked up to the front door of the house. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. His father opened the door, looked at Toby, gave him a giant hug and ushered him into the house.

- - - - - - - - - -

Later that night Elliot and Olivia were curled up together on the couch watching a movie on television.

"I am so glad you are home."

"Me too, baby, me too," he turned his head and gave her a deep and loving kiss. Olivia smiled as he pulled back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She laid down on the couch and pulled him down on top of her.

"I love you, El"

"I love you too, Liv." That night neither detective got much sleep.

'_Good Morning New York! It is a sunny November morn-'_

Elliot's arm shot out from under the covers and turned off the alarm. He opened his eyes and tried to read the red digital numbers on the clock. He groaned and turned to face Olivia.

"Liv…Liv!"

"What? It's early, go back to sleep."

He smiled, leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, "Your alarm went off sweetie, you need to get up. Perverts and pedophiles wait for no one."

She opened her eyes, glared at him and shook her head. "I don't want to get up. Someone kept me up all night."

Elliot grinned and gave her an innocent 'Who Me?' face, "Hey, you weren't complaining then."

"And I'm not complaining about _that_ now, I am complaining about the time of day."

"Well, get up," he grabbed the comforter and pulled it off of her cold body.

"Hey!" she protested, "If I have to get up, so do you!"

"Yeah, okay. I need to talk to Cragen and I am up now anyway."

The two got out of bed, took a shower, ate breakfast and unwillingly braved the cold to get to work.

- - - - - - - - - -

Two Weeks Later

_RING RING RING_

"Stabler"

"Hey Elliot, What's up?"

"Hey Toby. Not much, just work. What's going on with you?"

"Not much here either."

"So, what's up? You need something?"

"Yeah, actually. Harry left his stuffed bear at your house Saturday. I just wanted to know if it was alright that I come get it later."

"Yeah, sure. Liv wasn't feeling well today, so you can go whenever you want. She is at home, so feel free to stop by at any point."

"Okay, that's fine. Is she okay?"

"I think so. She was just nauseated and tired this morning, so I convinced her to stay home and rest."

"Okay, well, I'll see ya later."

"Bye Tobe."

After hanging up with Elliot, Toby decided to stop by the apartment around lunch. He continued to work on his newest prisoner advocacy case. Around 12:30 he left his officer, which was just one room in his house, and headed towards Elliot and Olivia' place.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Toby was about to knock again when he heard shuffling and locks on the other side of the door. The door slowly opened and Olivia looked at Toby.

"Hey. What are you doing here in the middle of the day?" Olivia asked him.

"Hey. I could ask you the same thing. I actually came to get Harry's stuffed bear. He left it here on Saturday. I called Elliot and he said you were here, so I decided to come by. How are you feeling?"

Olivia stepped back and allowed Toby entrance to the apartment. "I'm feeling better, thanks."

"That's good. Elliot sounded worried over the phone."

"He always over reacts. It isn't bad. I was actually fine a couple hours after he left, but I decided to relax the rest of the day."

"Sound like a good idea. Do you have any idea what could be ailing you?"

"Sort of, but I have no clue if Elliot and I are ready for that."

Toby thought for a moment. Then the realization hit him, his eyes widened, "Have you bought a test yet?"

"Yeah, this morning, but I am scared to do it."

"Why don't you do it now and I will sit with you. Maybe if you have moral support, it won't be so bad."

"Yeah, okay. I would like that." She went to the bathroom and came back out a few minutes later. She went to the kitchen and set the timer on the stove to go off when the test was done. "Now we wait."

They sat and waited in silence on the couch. The timer on the stove finally went off, after what seemed to be forever.

"Here we go," Olivia said as she went towards the bathroom. Toby went to the kitchen and turned off the timer. He turned around and saw Olivia leaving the bathroom.

"So…?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Elliot walked into the apartment her shared with Olivia around 10:30 that night. He had been interrogation a suspect since that afternoon and finally broke him an hour before. He was exhausted and just wanted to eat, make sure Olivia was okay and sleep.

After making himself and eating a quick sandwich, he ventured into their bedroom. Olivia was asleep, propped up against the headboard with a book in her lap. _She looks so beautiful and peaceful like that_, Elliot thought to himself.

Elliot went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, stripped down to his boxers and go in bed beside her. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Olivia stirred a little and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," she said sleepily.

"Hey. Go back to sleep. I just wanted to tell you I was home and get you into a more comfortable position," he leaned over and gave her another kiss.

Olivia took the book from her lap and placed it on the bedside table. "Okay, I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too, honey. Are you feeling better?" he asked as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Yeah. Goodnight," she snuggled into his embrace.

"I'm glad. Goodnight, baby."

The next morning Elliot woke up around 4:30 to see that Olivia wasn't next to him. It was then that he heard her in the bathroom. He got out of bed and padded towards the bathroom door. He found her slumped next to the tub with her head in her hands.

"You feeling okay? What's wrong?"

"Oh hey. I didn't mean to wake you."

"you didn't, don't worry about it. What's up?" he asked as he got a wet wash cloth and helped clean her up. "Do you need to stay home again?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just not used to this. But I'll have to get there at some point."

"What?" he asked in confusion, "What do you mean you'll have to get used to it at some point?"

Olivia looked up and locked eyes with him. "I found out yesterday that morning sickness usually only last a few hours at a time. I will be fine before we need to leave for work."

Elliot shook his head, "Okay, as long as you tell me when-" Elliot's eyes went wide, "Wait! Did you say morning sickness?" She nodded and smiled at his realization. "You're pregnant? You…We are gonna have a baby?"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, is that okay? I know we didn't plan this and we aren't married and you already have-"

"Olivia!" he interrupted, "this is great! I am so thrilled!"

He sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap, "A baby! Wow, this is great."

"Well, actually…two babies," she told him with a shy smile.

"Two? With an 'S'? Twins?"

"Yeah. After Toby made me take the test yesterday, he made me go to the doctor. She confirmed it and said we were having twins," she smiled.

Elliot's face broke out into a huge grin and he gave her a kiss. "I can't believe it. We are gonna be parents!"

"I know. Scary, huh? You and me? Not the best role models in the world," she said with a dramatic eye roll.

Elliot laughed. "Well, I think we can manage."

- - - - - - - - - -

Later that Day

"Benson"

"You tell him?"

"Yes, Toby, I told him this morning when he caught me during a bout of morning sickness. Not the best way to tell him, but he seems excited."

"Good."

- - - - - - - - - -

**A/N 2: I just wanted to inform you guys that I am not great at writing two things – sex scenes, as you saw, and pregnancies. So, don't expect the next chapter to be the next few months. It will probably jump right to the birth. Please R&R!**


	13. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but I wouldn't mind Elliot waiting for me under the covers at night.**

**A/N: Please R&R, I'm am trying my best to keep this story interesting. If I fail, then please let me know and I will wrap it up.**

The Arrival

8 Months Later

Elliot and Olivia were sitting at their kitchen table discussing wedding plans. They had decided to have the wedding after their children were born.

"So, where do you want to hold the wedding?"

"The beach, if that's okay with you. I think it would be so romantic to have it on thee beach at sunset." (**a/n: I know cliché, so sue me.)**

"That sounds great," Elliot smiled and gave Olivia a quick kiss.

"Have you thought about who, other than Toby, is gonna be in the wedding?"

"Yeah, I have actually. I was thinking Fin, Munch and Toby would be groomsmen and Dickie would be my best man. What about you?"

"Well, Casey is my maid-of-honor and I was thinking about asking your girls to be my bridesmaids."

"That is a wonderful idea. They will be thrilled."

"Good, I'm glad."

With those two important steps out of the way, they decided to stop for the night. They sat on the couch curled into one another. Elliot put his hands on Olivia's very pregnant stomach. They had decided they wanted to know the sex of the twins, so they could be prepared with the nursery and such. At one doctor's appointment they found out that they were having a boy, which thrilled Elliot and Dickie, and a girl, which of course the other girls were excited about. They only problem they had now was what to name the kids. They had been talking about it and couldn't come up with anything. They gave it another shot on this night.

"Michael?"

"No, Sara?"

"No, Doug?"

"Doug? I like it. Douglas. Brittany?"

"That's sounds pretty. Doug and Brittany."

"Middle names?"

Elliot groaned, "It only took us four months to come up with first names. We don't have four months to agree on middle names."

Olivia chuckled, "I know. How about this, you give Douglas a middle name and I will give Brittany one?"

"Okay. No vetoes?"

She eyed him suspiciously, "No vetoes."

"I got one then."

"That was quick. You must have been sitting on it for a while now."

"Yeah, actually I have been. I was scared to say anything, but with no vetoes, I will put it out there for ya."

Olivia eyed him questionably, "Okay, what is it?"

"Rocco."

"Rocco?"

"Yeah, Douglas Rocco. What do you think?" he asked her nervously.

She thought about it for a moment, "I like it. It's different, but not too different. At least it isn't a fruit or a month or something."

Elliot smiled, "I'm glad you like it. I thought you would reject it immediately. I was nervous."

Olivia turned her head and gave him a kiss, "I love it. Don't doubt yourself." Olivia's face lit up, "Evelyn!"

"What?"

"Evelyn. Brittany Evelyn."

"Oh! That sounds wonderful and pretty. Douglas Rocco and Brittany Evelyn Stabler. Now all we need to do is get you caught up with the family name. You are the only one without it."

Olivia smiled and kissed him gently. "Now that we agreed on names, we can have these kids."

As if on cue, Olivia felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ahhh – I didn't mean right now!"

Elliot chuckled and Olivia glared at him, "Hey! You asked for it."

"I did not."

Elliot smiled, "Well, just think. Our children want to come and meet their wonderful and sexy mommy."

"Yeah, I can't wait. I – ahhh – I think we need to leave soon."

"Okay. Has your water broken?"

"Do you feel wet? No, it hasn't."

Elliot rolled his eyes, "We should wait until then."

"Okay, only if you are sure. I don't want to have these kids in this apartment."

"Yeah, I'm sure." He got off the couch and went to their room and packed her bag. He was calmer than he thought he would be. He guessed the experience of going through this three times before and the fact that it wasn't that close to time yet, settled his nerves.

- - - - - - - - - -

10 Hours Later

Elliot and Olivia had been at the hospital about four hours now. The contractions were now coming really close and she was almost fully dilated. She just wanted to get the kids out!

"Elliot, I hate you!" she yelled as she squeezed his hand through the pain.

"I know you do right now. You are doing so well."

"Shut up!"

Elliot just smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay Olivia, you are fully dilated. I need you to push on the next one," the doctor said from between her legs.

Olivia nodded and gritted her teeth.

"Push!"

After a few pushes Olivia heard the cries of he first child. The wonderful sound brought tears to her eyes.

"Congratulations! It's a Boy!"

A few minutes later she heard the cries of their daughter.

"Congratulations! It's a Girl!"

Olivia looked at Elliot, his eyes had tears in them. All she saw was love for his two youngest children. She smiled and kissed his hand that was still clasped in hers. He snapped out of his trance and bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"They are so adorable."

The nurse then walked over with one of the bundles of joy. She smiled and laid the little boy on Olivia's lap. Another nurse came up behind her and handed Elliot his youngest daughter.

"Do we have names for the birth certificates?"

Olivia nodded, she pointed at Elliot, "That one is Brittany Evelyn."

"Which way do you want to spell Brittany?"

"B-R-I-T-T-A-N-Y"

"Okay, and her big brother."

Elliot spoke up, "That one is Douglas Rocco."

"Is there a certain spelling of Rocco?"

"R-O-C-C-O"

"Okay. Those are both lovely names," the nurse wrote them down and left the new family alone.

- - - - - - - - - -

Two Days Later

Olivia was able to take Doug and Brittany home a couple days later. She was excited to get home and wanted to show her children around their new home. Elliot had picked her up from the hospital after going and putting the car seats in the SUV. Once they got to the apartment Elliot got Doug's carrier out of the car and Olivia picked up Brittany. Both babies were sound asleep. After coming into the apartment, Olivia and Elliot put the kids in their cribs and wondered out to the living room. They curled up on the couch together and Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder.

"I am so tired, but I am so glad to be home."

"I am glad you three are home too. Now this place really feels like a home. The family is all here and when my kids get here tomorrow, everyone will be here and we will be one big happy family."

"Big is right. We have six kids to look after now El. Granted Maureen and Kathleen are in college, but still, we have two sets of twins to look after and when the older ones are here, we are going to be packed like sardines."

Elliot smiled, "I know, but kids are wonderful. Especially all six of mine. I am just glad to have you all here and safe."

Olivia glanced at him, "Why wouldn't we be safe?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just want you guys here to be able to look out for you and not worry about the outside world coming in and disrupting our finally complete family."

"Okay, but we will always be safe. Don't worry about a thing."

Elliot leaned in and gave her a deep kiss. They were maneuvering on the couch so he could be on top of her when they heard a cry coming from the nursery. Elliot groaned and gave Olivia one last kiss.

"I got it," he said. He wondered down the hall and into the nursery. "Okay, who was crying and why?" He went to his son's bed and saw him wide eyed and his face was scrunched up. "You hungry Doug? Want to go see mommy?" He looked over a the other crib and saw that Brittany was still sound asleep.

He came out of the nursery and gently gave Doug to Olivia, "I think he is hungry and that is one thing I can't help with yet."

Olivia laughed. She opened her shirt and arranged her bra. She held the baby close and Doug immediately latched on. "I guess you were right. I am just glad they aren't on the same schedule, that would be hard."

"Liv," he whined, "don't jinks it."

Elliot got up to go get a drink when the phone rang.

"Stabler"

"Hey Elliot, did you bring Olivia and the twins home yet?"

"Hey Cap. Yes I did. You can come over anytime you like to see your new grandchildren."

Cragen smiled, "Grandchildren, I like the sound of that. That also means I get to spoil them rotten and you can't say anything because I am grandpa and because I am boss."

Elliot laughed.

"I'll be over in about an hour. I am going to finish up here a little then head that way. Don't be surprised if Fin and Munch end up with me."

"That's fine. See yall then."

"Bye"

"Bye Cap."

Elliot hung up the phone and turned towards Olivia, "Grandpa Cragen will be here soon. He might have Uncle Fin and Uncle Munch with him too."

Olivia smiled, "Grandpa Cragen? He allowed that?"

"Yeah, he wants to be able to spoil them and that is just not in the uncle job description."

Olivia smiled and went back to nursing their son.


	14. The Big Day

**Disclaimer: This is really getting on my nerves, I get more and more depressed every time I have to write that they aren't mine. But I can say that Doug and Brittany belong to me, so in your face Dick Wolf!**

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, all two of you. I write for you, so if you like the story and want to see it keep going, you have to tell me.**

The Big Day

A half hour later there was a knock on the door.

"I thought you said he was going to be an hour," Olivia mentioned.

"That's what he said. Maybe he got done early," Elliot answered as he went to the door. He looked through the peep hole, "Its not Cragen, its Toby."

"Oh, well answer the door."

"Right, sorry." Elliot opened the door and greeted Toby. He stepped back and allowed him entrance into their home.

"Hey Olivia, how are you? And how are my favorite niece and nephew?" Toby asked with a large smile.

"Hi Toby. I am fine thanks and the babies are great too. They are sleeping now, but Brittany should be up any time now to eat."

Toby nodded. He turned to Elliot, "So, why is it that you decided to call me the day after the birth and everything and not the day of, just to let me know about stuff?"

"I – uh – didn't think about it. I was so wrapped up in my two new children, that calling anyone was the last thing on my list. But, give me credit, I did call you."

"Well, you are like my best friend, I kinda expected a call."

"I know, sorry," at that moment he heard Brittany calling him from the other room, "saved by the baby." Elliot grinned and walked down the hall to the children's room. He came out a few minutes later with a baby on each arm.

"El, I thought only one wad crying," Olivia scolded.

"She was, but when I went in there both were awake. I couldn't just get Brittany and leave Doug all alone," he defended as he handed Brittany to Olivia.

"She is adorable Olivia, she looks just like you. No Elliot at all," Toby said with a grin.

Elliot rolled his eyes, "you are right, she does look like Liv, but my boy here, he is all me."

"Yeah, and I feel sorry for the little man."

Elliot glared at Toby then broke out into a laugh. Just then a knock was heard from the door.

"Cragen must be here," Olivia pointed out.

"You mean, Cragen, like your captain Cragen?" Toby asked worriedly.

"Yeah, don't act so scared," Elliot told him.

"But I am an ex-con and on parole, I don't need to be hanging out with a police captain and have him hate me for being here."

"Don't worry, he doesn't know about you. He might have heard me and Liv talk about you while at work, but he doesn't know anything about OZ, so if you don't want him to know don't tell him, but I recommend telling him if it comes up, because Munch and Fin, who might come, have been known to run people's names without their knowledge."

"Okay, thanks for the confidence."

Elliot went to the door, still cradling Doug to his chest. He opened the door and revealed Cragen, Munch, Fin and Casey. "Hey guys. I wasn't expecting you Casey, what a nice surprise."

"Hi Elliot. Is that Doug?" Casey asked. When he nodded she asked, "Can I hold him?" Elliot handed Doug to her and ushered everyone in. "Hey there cutie. I'm your Aunt Casey."

Elliot smiled and led everyone to the living room where Olivia was talking to Toby and just finishing up with Brittany.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Liv," Cragen answered, "how are you darling?" he asked as he leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm fine, thanks. Here," she said as she handed Brittany to him, "this is Brittany. Brittany this is your Grandpa Don," she directed to the newborn.

Don took the baby from her and felt the love for this child run through him. He smiled at her and cradled her to his chest. After a few minutes and the babies making their rounds, Brittany ended up with Cragen again and Doug was sound asleep on Elliot's arm. It was then that Olivia realized that the group still hadn't been introduced to Toby.

"Guys, this is Toby Beecher. Toby this is John Munch, Fin Tutuola, Casey Novak and Don Cragen," she said indicating each person as she went.

"Hi Toby, where'd you meet Liv and El, I know they don't have a personal life, and we have never met before, so where did you come from, no offense," John said.

"No offense taken, I would be curious myself. Um," he hesitated and looked at Elliot, who just nodded, "I met Elliot when he did the undercover assignment at Oswald State Penitentiary."

"Oh, so are you a CO?" Fin asked.

Toby looked down and once again hesitated, "No actually, I was Elliot's cellmate and helped him capture the dirtbag he was after."

Fin, Munch and Cragen just looked at him and then looked to Elliot and Olivia. They were shocked, they knew that El and Liv weren't the kind to hang out with ex-cons, so this new friendship was confusing.

Elliot finally spoke up, "Um guys, he didn't belong in OZ and he was the main reason we had to go after the Nazi. So when we set up to capture him in the act, Toby helped and the FBI gave him early parole. He lives over on 5th avenue with his Dad and children. He is also going to be in the wedding, so be nice."

'Thank You' Toby mouthed to Elliot. Elliot nodded and went back to staring at his son.

The three men and Casey, didn't know what to say after that. They just nodded and shook Toby's hand. The next hour was full of tension, but lighthearted conversation helped ease it some. After that hour, Cragen, Munch and Fin needed to get back to work, Casey had to prepare for court and Toby had to go home to his kids. After everyone left, Brittany and Doug were both put back in their cribs to sleep until their next feeding time and Elliot and Olivia curled up on the couch to take a nap.

- - - - - - - - - -

Two Months Later - Wedding Day

Olivia had been up since 4 that morning. She couldn't contain her excitement. Today she was going to become Mrs. Olivia Stabler. The thought alone made her smile. Elliot's parents had taken the twins with them, so that Olivia and Elliot could prepare in peace. They were also going to keep them for a few nights to give the newlyweds some time alone.

"El, what time are the boys picking you up?" Olivia asked from the bathroom.

"Um…I think in like an hour. Why? You trying to get rid of me?"

"Yeah, that's it," she rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to know when I can start getting ready. You can't see me in my dress until I am walking down the aisle," she said with a smile.

"I can't see you before, but can I help you change out of it?"

"El," she groaned, "is that all you ever think about?"

"Only with you. Only when I look at you, sweetie," he said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She smiled and turned her head to kiss him. "Well, thank you very much," she turned in his arms and kissed him deeply. His hands moved from her waist and up to cup her breasts. She pulled away from the kiss, "El, stop, or we will never get out of here. There will be plenty of time for that later."

He grinned and moved his hands back to her waist. "Well, will you sit with me on the couch and watch some TV until Toby and Fin get here? Pretty Please?" he stuck out his bottom lip and pouted.

"How can I say no to that?" They walked into the living room and cozied up on the couch. The TV was turned to an episode of _Scrubs._ "Hey, have you noticed how that pediatrician kinda looks like you?"

Elliot looked at who Dr. Cox was talking to, "Uh, kinda, but personally I think I am so much cuter."

"Oh most definitely," she said with a grin as she turned the TV off. She leaned up and gave him a deep kiss. Elliot shifted them so he was settled gently on top of her. They were so into what they were doing that they didn't hear the knock at the door.

Toby found that the door was unlocked, so he let himself in after a few minutes. He and Fin walked into the apartment to find Elliot and Olivia.

Fin saw feet sticking off the couch and motioned to Toby, "I think I found them."

"Are they dressed?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Toby nodded and went to the front of the couch. He watched them for a second before he made his presence known, "Ahem! You know, you will have all the time in the world for that tonight. Right now, we need to get Elliot out of here."

Elliot stopped his ministrations when he heard Toby clear his throat. He turned his head and grinned at him. Olivia buried her head in Elliot's shoulder to try and hide the blush threatening to form. Elliot leaned down and gave Olivia one more passionate kiss.

"I'll see ya in a little bit," he said as he got up.

Olivia sat up and ran he hand through her hair, "Ok. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." With one last kiss, Toby, Fin and Elliot were out the door.

- - - - - - - - - -

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I have been ready for this moment for the past 10 years."

"Well, let's go. It's your turn."

"Thanks for doing this," Olivia leaned over and gave Don a kiss on the cheek.

"I wouldn't have anyone else take the honor."

The bridal march started playing from the speakers set up near the water line. She smiled and started to walk down the make-shift aisle on the beach. As soon as she saw Elliot, her eyes lit up. They made eye contact and held it throughout her entire walk. Don led her to Elliot.

As he gave her hand to Elliot, Don leaned over to Elliot and said, "If you hurt her, you are not only fired, but I will kick your ass."

Elliot smiled and replied, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Don nodded. He lifted Olivia's thin vale and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They both had tears in their eyes, but neither would let them fall. Olivia smiled, turned to Elliot and then turned towards the judge who they selected to perform the ceremony.

_Dearly beloved, we re gathered her today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Elliot and Olivia have decided to write their own vows._

Elliot turned to Olivia, he took her hands in his and declared his love for her:

_Liv, the only way I can think of to describe my love for you would be unending. I have loved you for a long time, probably longer than I was supposed to, but the heart does what it wants, not what you tell it to do. I love you with every fiber of my being and I can't wait to spend the rest of life by your side._

He lifted her right hand and gave it a small kiss. He smiled at her and saw the tears in her eyes. Olivia squeezed his hands, took a deep breath and declared her love for him:

_El, I have known you now for almost ten years. We have been partners in every sense of the word. We started as co-workers, became best friends, and grew closer than two people have ever been before. You complete my soul. Without you I am only half, but since we have been together you have made me whole. You have made me believe that I am deserving of love and have taught me how to love and how to live. You have already given me the most precious gifts I could ever imagine, and I cannot thank you enough for those two priceless lives. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life growing old with you and connecting with you on a deeper level._

By the time she was finished, there was not a dry eye on the beach. Even Munch and Fin were battling tears. Elliot squeezed her hands again and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

_Do we have the rings? _Dickie turned and gave the rings to the judge. He handed Elliot's ring to Olivia and Olivia's ring to Elliot. _Elliot, please place this ring on Olivia's finger and repeat after me. _

_With this ring, I thee wed._

'_With this ring, I thee wed.'_

_Olivia, please place this ring on Elliot's finger and repeat after me._

_With this ring, I thee wed._

'_With this ring, I thee wed.'_

_With the power vested to me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride._

Elliot pulled Olivia to him, wrapped his arms around her waist and proceeded to kiss her with more passion than anyone had ever known. The couple parted and walked down the beach through the aisle of their friends. They made their way to the reception area and waited for the rest to join them.

After eating a nice meal, the couple took the dance floor for their first official dance as husband and wife. They had chosen the song 'I Melt' by Rascal Flatts. As they swayed on the dance floor, they proclaimed their love over and over. Finally, after a few songs, Don cut in and he took Olivia around the dance floor for the father/daughter dance. The song that was selected was 'I Loved Her First' by Heartland.

It was almost midnight when Olivia and Elliot decided to go to the hotel suite that was rented for them for a few nights. They said their goodbyes and got into the back of a limo. They arrived at the hotel by 12:30 and were taken right to the suite.

"This is so beautiful Elliot, thank you."

He smiled, "I didn't do it, but thanks."

She chuckled, "Well, as much as I would love to continue talking about the room, I think you owe me something from earlier."

Elliot's brow shot up and he grinned, "I don't think I remember that. What do I owe you?" he teased.

"I think that as soon as we find the bed around here, you might remember."

They found the bedroom and Olivia started to help Elliot remove his suit.

"Oh, I remember now," Elliot said as if he had just thought of it, "but I think me being the only one almost naked is not gonna work."

Olivia smiled. Elliot, standing in just his navy silk boxers, walked up to her and relieved her of her dress. He kissed her neck and took her to the bed. They got under the covers and for the rest of the night, all that was heard from their room were moans, laughs and sighs.


	15. Lazy Afternoon

**Disclaimer: They ain't mine, I guess you know that by now.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am not sure how much longer I can keep this story going. Let me know if you have any ideas. For this chapter, I am finally going to nail down ages for Elliot's other kids. Since this chapter starts with a time jump, I will give you the ages they were at the time of the wedding. Maureen – 23, Kathleen – 19, Lizzie and Dickie – 13 . . . okay with that cleared up, let's start the fic.**

Lazy Afternoon

4 years and 10 months later

It was the first week in August and the kids were going to be going back to school at the end of the month. Lizzie and Dickie were excited to be starting their senior years and Brittany and Doug are going to be starting kindergarten. But right now, everyone was taking in the last of their summer break.

The clock on the wall read noon and Olivia and Elliot walked in the front door of the home they had gotten three years ago in Queens. They both had taken the afternoon off so they could set up the party they were having later in the evening. It was Brittany and Doug's fifth birthday and the parents wanted to make it special. The twins were with Maureen for the day so that El and Liv could set up with having to redo everything three times. The party wasn't until six and the twins weren't coming home until five. They had most of the afternoon to relax. They didn't need to start to worry about setting up until around three.

"Liv," Elliot called, as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Hmmm?"

"What do you want for lunch? I'll make you anything your heart desires," he said with a smile as she came into the room.

Olivia walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I can have anything?"

"That's right," he responded as he put his hands on her waist. He saw her give an evil grin and he smiled.

"You know, we have three hours in this big house all to ourselves. I was thinking maybe we could focus on something other than food."

Elliot raised his brow, "Ummhmm, and just what might that be?"

She smiled and took him by the hand. She led him up the stairs and to their bedroom. When she got there, her arms went back around his neck and she gave him a deep and hungry kiss. Elliot grinned against her lips. He shut the bedroom door with his foot and walked her back to the bed. When her knees hit the bed, she fell backwards taking him with her.

Elliot began to kiss down Olivia's neck and to her shoulder. He moved back up her neck and attached his teeth lightly to her earlobe. She sighed and tilted her head to give him better access. He caressed the skin at the base of her ear before kissing a path back to her lips. As soon as his mouth was on hers, she took over. She pushed him over and rolled on top of him. She straddled his waist and could already feel his willingness for this to happen hit her thigh. She giggled and started to unbutton his dress shirt.

All Elliot could do was gaze up at her lovingly. She caressed his bare chest and placed kisses from his throat down to his bellybutton. She licked a circle around his navel and dipped her tongue in. Elliot gasped in surprise and pleasure. He grabbed her head and brought her up into a passionate kiss. He rolled her over and pressed his face into her neck. She felt him press a kiss to the hollow of her throat and travel up her jaw to her earlobe. His hands had been working the whole time getting her shirt undone.

They were both shirtless and caressing each other. Elliot licked a path from Olivia's jaw to the valley between her breasts. She giggled and lifted off the bed a little, so he could remove her bra. He made quick work of it and paused to take in the view of his lovely wife. He lowered his head and went down to length of her torso. He unbuttoned her jeans with great care, unzipped them and gently tugged them down her legs, taking her socks with it. He made his way back up her legs and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her black panties. He tossed the item onto the floor toward the ever growing pile of clothes.

Olivia watched him and couldn't keep the grin off her face. He pressed a quick kiss to the inside of her right thigh. She gasped and then felt him part her with his fingers. His tongue flicked over her swollen clit and she moaned loudly. He smirked and slipped his fingers into her, sliding them in and out. She started to pant and he felt her clamp down around him. She exploded, calling his name loudly. He licked up every piece of evidence of her explosion. When she was coming down from her high, he stood up and removed the rest of his clothes.

He crawled back on top of her and waited for her to open her eyes. When she did, she smiled and he leaned down for a kiss. She could taste herself on him and that made her want him inside of her even more. "Now, Elliot. Please," she breathed. He grinned, and pushed into her slowly. They both sighed and he began his rhythm. She came off the bed to meet his every thrust. Suddenly she rolled them over and straddled him. She continued their perfected rhythm and kissed his neck. She sat up and rode him harder than she had in a while. He grunted and grabbed her hips. He helped to raise her and lower her back onto him.

"So close," he whispered, and rolled them back over, so he was on top once again. She closed her eyes and let go. "Elliot, oh God! Elliot!" She came again and that triggered his own release. "Liv!" he yelled and finally collapsed onto her and buried his face into her neck. He rolled off of her and gathered her in his arms. He grabbed the comforter and pulled it around them.

"I love you Liv," he whispered sleepily.

"Umm, love you too," she said on the verge of sleep.

She snuggled into him and tucked her head under his chin. He wrapped his arms round her and both slipped into unconsciousness.

A loud knock and the ringing of a phone woke Olivia a few hours later. She reached out from under the covers and found her phone on the bedside table.

"Stabler"

"Liv? Where are you?" Casey asked.

"We are at home, why?"

"Because I have been knocking on your door for thirty minutes and you haven't answered."

"Really? What time is it?"

"4:30"

"4:30!" Her yelling caused Elliot to stir. He looked up at her and started to kiss the back of her neck.

"Yeah, 4:30. Why aren't you answering the door?"

"Uh, that is a long story. I'll be the in a minute."

"Okay." Both hung up and Olivia turned to Elliot.

"It's 4:30. We need to get up. Casey is outside and the twins will be home in half an hour."

"SHIT!"

"Yeah, shit. Now go get in the shower. I'm gonna go let Casey in and come back here. I'll get in after you."

"Okay," he leaned in for one last kiss and got up and went to the bathroom.

Olivia got up, put her robe on and went to the front door.

"Hey Casey, what's up?"

"Hi Liv," Casey came in the house and looked at the way Olivia was dressed. She could faintly hear the shower running and put two and two together. "So, Liv. That long story as to why you didn't answer the door."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that I don't think you have any clothes on under that robe?"

Olivia looked down and a small blush was apparent on her face. "Maybe."

Casey just laughed and shook her head. She went further into the house and Olivia walked back towards the bedroom.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Olivia smiled and turned toward the front door. Brittany flew into her arms.

"Hey baby, how was your day with Maureen?"

"Great!"

At that moment, Maureen and Doug came through the front door. Doug ran immediately to his father. Elliot scooped him up and threw him into the air.

"Hey Monkey! Happy Birthday!"

"Hi Daddy," Doug said with a big grin.

"Hi Maureen," Elliot said as he gave his very pregnant, oldest daughter a hug.

"Hi Dad, how was your day?"

"Pretty good, yours? They didn't tire you out too much did they?"

She laughed, "No, they were perfect angels, like always. Plus Kevin," referring to her husband, "helped out a lot. He needs the practice."

Elliot smiled, "He will never learn. Just ask Liv. I went through this with you guys and I still screw up all the time with these two. Anyway, is Kevin coming?"

"Yeah, his shift ends at 5:30. He should be here by 6."

"Okay. I know you have been married for a year now, but I still don't like that you married a cop. Did having me for a father teach you nothing?"

Maureen and Olivia just rolled their eyes. "Dad, I can take care of myself, plus he is great. He is home when I need him and has already cleared it with his captain to take a couple weeks after the baby is born. So don't worry." She gave him another hug and then went to sit in the living room.

Elliot gave his son a kiss on the forehead, "Go in the living room and play. Dinner will be ready soon. And then your friends will be here after that."

"Okay Daddy!"

Doug jumped down from his father's arms and ran to the living room. Brittany followed close behind.

Olivia walked up to Elliot and put her arms around his waist. "El, they are growing up so fast. I feel like I'm getting old."

Elliot snorted, "How do you think I feel? I got two high school seniors, a grad school student and a daughter about to give me a grandchild. Then I turn around and look at those two, and they are just starting kindergarten in a few weeks. Now I feel old."

Olivia laughed, "Well, don't worry honey. You may be an old man, but you are still sexy to me."

Elliot feigned hurt, "Hey, you are only two years younger than me."

She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Now, let's have dinner and then celebrate our children's fifth birthday. We will worry about everything else tomorrow."

"Okay," he leaned in and gave her another kiss. She giggled and pulled out of his arms.

"Maureen, Munchkins, Dinner!" she yelled into the living room. She then heard a stampede coming toward the entry to the kitchen. She caught Doug and Brittany as they came through and herded them toward the bathroom off the kitchen, "Wash up you two."


	16. The End

**Disclaimer: I told everyone they were mine, now I live in this nice room with really comfortable walls. They did tell me I could claim Doug and Brittany though.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I don't think that I ended it very well, but I was running out of things to put in here. Hope you enjoyed the ride.**

The End

9:00 - That night

With the twins finally asleep and everyone except Toby and his kids gone, Elliot and Olivia curled up together on the couch, Toby relaxed in the recliner, Holly, Harry and Dickie lounged on the floor and Lizzie and Gary, who had been dating now for 18 months, were curled up together on the oversized chair. The group was watching the Mets lose to the Atlanta Braves. It was the seventh inning and the score was 5-2. At that moment Brian McCann, the Braves' catcher, hit a double off the left field fence, scoring Andruw Jones from second.

"Aww, come on," Elliot yelled at the TV.

"Elliot, quiet down or you will wake _YOUR_ children. And I am NOT helping you put two five year olds back to bed," Olivia scolded.

"Sorry, hon," he leaned over and gave her a kiss, "I am just upset that Willie Randolph hasn't taken Glavine out yet. Everyone knows he has a bad history against his old team."

"That is still no reason to shout."

"Sorry."

"He's right to be upset though Olivia. Glavine should have come out a while ago," Gary spoke up.

"I never said he wasn't." Gary smiled and went back to absentmindedly rubbing circles on Lizzie's arm with his finger tips.

- - - - - - - - - -

7 Years Later

"Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Your daughter is on line two."

"Which one?"

"I don't know. All she said was she was your daughter."

"Okay, thanks," he sent the desk jockey out and picked up the phone, "Stabler"

"Hey Daddy," Lizzie exclaimed excitedly.

"Hi honey, what's up?"

"Gary asked me to marry him! We're engaged!"

"Wow, sweetie, that is great! Have you told Liv yet?"

"No, is she there?"

Elliot looked into the bullpen, "Yeah, hang on."

"Okay," Elliot put Lizzie on hold and stood up. He walked to his office door.

"Detective Stabler," Olivia looked up at her husband, "can you come here please?" Olivia got up and walked to his office. Elliot was already reseated when she walked in. "Close the door please."

"What's up?" she asked after shutting the door.

"Liz is on line two. She wants to talk to you," he tried to keep a straight face and not give any clue as to the news.

"Okay," she said a bit confused. She picked up the phone and pressed the button for line two, "Hello?"

"Hey Liv."

"Hi Liz. How are you?"

"Great! Gary asked me to marry him! We're engaged!"

"Oh My God! That is so great!"

"I know. I can't believe it!"

"What do you mean you can't believe it? You've only been dating the boy for eight years."

Lizzie laughed, "Good point, but still."

"I know. It is still really awesome! I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks! Well, I'm gonna go call Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Mom. Love you guys!"

"Love you too. Congrats!"

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye." With that they hung up. Olivia looked at Elliot. He had a big smile on his face. "You do realize that you are now stuck with Toby for the rest of you life? Liz is gonna be a Beecher."

Elliot glared at her then burst out laughing. "I know, it ain't so bad." He stood up and gave Liv a quick kiss, "Now get back to work so we can get out of here at a reasonable time."

"Okay, boss," Olivia smiled and left the office.

- - - - - - - - - -

That night after dinner Elliot went into the office and called Toby.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tobe, what's up?"

"Hi El, not much here. You?"

"Just hanging out."

"So, I'm guessing you talked to Liz."

"Yeah, she is so excited. There is only one downside."

"What's that?"

"I'm gonna be related to you. Now I am stuck with you for the rest of my life," he said with a laugh.

Toby chuckled, "That's right. I didn't even think about it that way. Christmas get togethers are going to be even more weird now."

"Yeah, can't wait."

"Oh, you know you look forward to it. You are stuck with me and you love it!"

"Your right I do."

"Hey look, I gotta go and make sure Harry is working on his homework. I'll call you sometime this weekend."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," both men then hung up.

Olivia walked into the office and sat on the desk next to Elliot. He looked up at her and smiled. He stood up and squeezed between her knees.

"Can you believe my baby girl is getting married?" he asked her.

"Well, at least you know Gary. And just think Brittany is almost 13 and will start dating in a few years. You have that to look forward to," she grinned and gave him a kiss.

He groaned, "Don't remind me. She is my last little girl, so her little boyfriends better watch out."

Olivia laughed at him and gave him another kiss. They stood there together forehead to forehead for a few minutes, exchanging light kisses.

"Dad!"

"Yeah, Doug? In the office," Elliot answered.

Doug came to the door, "Oh, hey mom," Olivia smiled. "Dad, can you help me with my project?"

"Sure. What is it on?"

"Your job," he answered simply and walked back toward the kitchen. "C'mon Dad," he called back.

"Coming." Elliot rolled his eyes and gave Olivia one more kiss, "that boy. He has no patience."

"Well, I wonder where he got that trait," she eyed him carefully. She then started to laugh.

"Whatever, Liv! Whatever!"

Olivia sat down in the office chair and smiled. If someone would have told her 20 years ago that she would marry her partner, have his twins and be happily settled in the suburbs, she would have just laughed them out of the squad room. Now, she couldn't see her life any other way.


End file.
